Who Are You? I Am You!
by baketheyolk
Summary: Baekhyun yang berharap punya kekasih yang tidak terlalu sibuk dan Jiyong yang ingin memiliki pacar yang bisa ia ajak kencan di luar. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika kesempatan itu datang? ChanBaek. GTop. Warn!Bodyswap.
1. Their Wishes

**Who Are You? I Am You**

 **by baketheyolk**

 **Pair(s): Chanbaek, GTop**

 **Cast(s): Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Slight! Hurt**

 **Warning! Dunno how to say this but it's a body swap fanfiction with my 2 otps from different fandom are staring in it.**

 **-o-O-o-**

Bunyi dentingan peralatan makan terdengar sangat jelas pada meja makan yang ditempati oleh dua orang laki-laki di restoran bintang lima di pusat kota Seoul. Pisau yang beradu dengan piring mengisi keheningan antara mereka yang sejak kedatangan di restoran tersebut masih enggan untuk saling membuka suara. Musik _jazz_ yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok orkestra kecil di pojok ruangan juga turut serta dalam memusnahkan kecanggungan antar dua insan yang notabene merupakan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Liburan semester ini aku ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuaku di Bucheon." Lelaki yang lebih mungil pun akhirnya memutuskan rantai kesenyapan yang telah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit itu. Lalu pemuda jangkung yang ada di hadapannya mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya dari _chicken_ steak yang lezat pada wajah kekasihnya yang cantik.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya setelah mengusap sekitar area bibir menggunakan serbet di pangkuannya, takut-takut jika ada remahan sisa makanan di sana yang akan mengurangi kadar ketampanan yang dimiliki penampilan pemuda tersebut.

Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya hampir selama empat tahun terakhir. Ia dapat menangkap nada acuh yang tersirat dari kalimat pertanyaan yang hanya terdiri dari satu kata. Masih dengan kepala yang menatap ke makanannya di piring, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi, "Apa kau ada waktu luang untuk menemaniku ke sana, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menggeser layar ponselnya dan langsung membuka aplikasi kalender di perangkat pintar yang tengah ia genggam. Libur semester akan diadakan enam belas hari dari sekarang, namun yang ia lihat dari kalendernya ialah tanggalan yang sudah diberi warna biru sebagai tanda dirinya telah ada yang mem _booking_ untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama. Sebenarnya bukan liburan, tetapi lebih kepada tuntutan pekerjaan yang mewajibkannya untuk melakukan serangkaian kegiatan tersebut.

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya ke tempatnya semula di sebelah gelas bening yang berisi wine putih. Dalam dirinya kini ia sedang mempertimbangkan kalimat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun kalau ternyata jadwalnya sudah sangat padat dan tidak memungkinkan untuk menemani pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku—"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun justru segera menginterupsi pernyataan pemuda tinggi yang duduk di depannya. Karena Baekhyun tahu kalimat apa yang akan Chanyeol keluarkan lewat bibir tebalnya yang seksi itu.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku mengerti." Kata Baekhyun menanggapi. Ia mengulas senyum sekilas untuk disuguhkan pada kekasihnya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan sorot pandang penuh penyesalan. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan usakan sayang di rambutnya yang mengakibatkan helaiannya berantakan.

Mereka melanjutkan sesi makan malam yang diberi label kencan itu dengan dikelilingi atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan. Kecanggungannya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Gerakan mengiris dari tangan Baekhyun pada daging dari steak ayamnya menjadi lesu sementara matanya berusaha dengan amat keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata yang rasanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia telah mengabaikan makanannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk dan lebih asyik menenggelamkan diri pada ponselnya untuk membalas beberapa pesan yang masuk.

Harusnya Baekhyun tahu betul tentang kesibukan kekasihnya yang satu itu. Harusnya ia tidak perlu menaruh banyak harapan dengan permintaannya yang terdengar konyol untuk diajukan kepada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun tersadar kalau ia tidak boleh kecewa setelah mendengar penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

Karena memang ini sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa bagi Baekhyun. Namun lain di mulut lain di hati, sebab agaknya kini Baekhyun telah lelah untuk menjadi pihak yang harus selalu mengerti.

Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan keheningan yang melingkupi mereka pun berinisiatif untuk menyudahi kencannya yang hambar. Ia mendorong kursinya dengan menumpukan tangan pada meja, berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki dan berkata, "Ini sudah sangat larut, aku ingin pulang."

"Oh, maaf sekali, Bee. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke rumah, Jiyong- _hyung_ memanggilku untuk datang ke bar."

Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya hanya mampu meringis merasakan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit. Jiyong- _hyung_ ini, Jiyong- _hyung_ itu, selalu saja Jiyong. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa itu Jiyong yang kerap dielu-elukan kekasihnya ini.

Bahkan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang pun Chanyeol tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya lagi. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap larut dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kekasihnya akan setega itu hingga tidak melepas kepergiannya. Menemaninya sampai lobi saja tidak ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya di trotoar yang sepi. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan penampilannya yang berantakan. _Vest_ abu-abu ia lepas dan disampirkan di bahunya yang kecil. Dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya ia buka agar nafasnya yang sesak bisa terbantu. Sepatu baru yang ia kenakan khusus untuk kencannya malam ini bersama Chanyeol, ia injak bagian belakang sebab luka lecet yang ditimbulkan pada mata kakinya. Ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak restoran mewah yang ia kunjungi tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen yang ia huni.

Seolah ingin mendramitisir keadaan, seketika hujan turun dengan amat lebat mengguyur ibukota. Padahal ini sudah mendekati musim panas. Kala ia menyeberang jalan guna mencapai gedung apartemennya, Baekhyun berhenti di tengah garis putih _zebra cross_. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tetes hujan langsung menerpa wajahnya yang telah dialiri oleh air mata. Klakson dari kendaraan roda empat yang lewat dan lampu pejalan kaki yang berwarna merah tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Matanya semakin memanas ketika ingatannya berputar pada kenangan pahit selama sepuluh bulan terakhir.

Ia rindu menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama Chanyeol, tapi apakah pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang serupa?

 **-o-O-o-**

" _Hyung_ , ayo ikut aku ke Beijing!" Ucap Jiyong disertai dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Senyuman manis tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya yang cantik. Bantal sofa berbentuk bulat ia dekap erat untuk menahan rasa antusias yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan mengusik pemuda jangkung itu dari aktivitasnya yang amat krusial.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Balas pemuda yang tengah menggoreskan kuasnya di atas kanvas putih yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam warna. Lukisan itu tidak membentuk pola yang rapi dan cenderung mendekati abstrak, namun justru di situlah yang menjadikannya memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Tetapi pemuda tinggi itu tetap tidak mengganti fokus perhatiannya pada orang yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku dan timku diundang untuk mengisi acara _after party_ yang diadakan oleh perusahaan ternama, _hyung_!"

Seunghyun mengangukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Kapan itu, Ji?"

Jiyong mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengecek tanggal digital dari kalender yang ada di perangkat komunikasinya yang canggih, "Enam belas hari dari sekarang. Kau pasti bisa ikut, 'kan?"

Jiyong menggulingkan tubuhnya agar menghadap kekasih yang masih setia duduk di kursi kayunya yang kecil di tengah ruangannya, seraya menatap punggung lebar lelaki yang telah menemaninya semenjak awal masuk kuliah hingga mereka sekarang berhasil meraih cita-cita yang diidamkan masing-masing.

Ketika Jiyong melihat punggung Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba menegang, nampaknya ia sudah mampu menebak jawaban apa yang akan ia beri padanya. Maka itu, sebelum ia mendengar penolakan yang menyakitkan, lebih baik ia saja yang mendahuluinya, "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan dan aku mengerti." _Aku harap aku bisa mengerti lagi_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu Jiyong, di hari itu aku harus hadir dalam pameran guna menemui konsumen yang punya potensi untuk membeli hasil karyaku." Tandasnya dengan mengungkapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya pada kekasih yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Saat ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari Jiyong yang tengah berbaring di sofa di belakangnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memutar tubuh sehingga bisa memandang kekasihnya yang kini malah memberikan punggung ke arahnya. Seunghyun tahu Jiyong merajuk, untuk itu ia memilih untuk mengakui kesalahannya, "Jiyong? Maaf."

"Kita sudah sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua dan bahkan kencan di luar rumahmu pun bisa ku hitung menggunakan jariku, Seunghyun." Maksud Jiyong adalah untuk bergumam, namun ia tidak menyangka jika Seunghyun yang berada di seberang ruangan justru mendengarnya dengan amat jelas.

Dengan langkahnya yang panjang, ia menghampiri Jiyong dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Tangannya yang bersih dari cat ia bawa untuk membelai surai abu-abu cantik milik kekasihnya, "Seingatku dua bulan lalu kita berlibur bersama ke Hokkaido dan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama pula. Apa itu belum cukup bagimu, Ji?" Tanyanya lewat suara beratnya yang lembut.

Sontak Jiyong membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Seunghyun dan melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada kekasih jangkungnya itu. Ia berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan rumah Seunghyun dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras sampai membuat pemilik rumahnya terkejut.

Sepanjang perjalanannya pulang, di dalam mobil Jiyong tak henti-hentinya menggerutu kesal dan mengutuk kekasihnya itu. Sungguh Jiyong tidak membutuhkan makan malam romantis di restoran mewah, ia juga tidak perlu liburan ke tempat yang jauh hanya untuk berdua dengan Seunghyun. Yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan ialah kehadiran sosok Seunghyun di sisinya dan menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersama yang tercinta. Karena jujur saja, ia telah kehilangan kehangatan –bukan makna literal- dari Seunghyun yang disebabkan oleh jadwal sibuk mereka berdua yang seolah tidak pernah bisa untuk disatukan waktunya.

Jiyong rindu Seunghyun yang mau meluangkan waktu hanya untuk kencan bersamanya di taman kota menjelang matahari terbenam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bercengkerama di bangku panjang yang telah Jiyong beri hak paten miliknya dengan menuliskan inisial namanya dan Seunghyun.

Rinai hujan yang turun bersamaan menghantarkan Jiyong untuk ke sebuah bar tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya. Awalnya ia memang meminta izin untuk absen dari pertemuan kali ini karena hendak menemani Seunghyun di studio lukisnya. Tapi ia membatalkan izin tersebut dan menampakkan diri di bar punya Seungri yang kemudian disambut oleh rekan-rekannya yang telah menanti.

 **-o-O-o-**

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, Hun."

Baekhyun mungkin tak melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya karena masih sibuk menata pakaian ke dalam koper, namun kalau ia bisa menyaksikan mata Sehun yang sipit membola kaget, pasti ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menertawakan ekspresi menggelikan yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Pilihannya telah mantap dan sukses membawanya ke keputusan final yakni dengan mengakhiri hubungan percintaannya yang terjalin selama bertahun-tahun. Kendati ia masih teramat mencintai Chanyeol, sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menaruh harapan apapun lagi pada kekasihnya dan hubungan mereka.

Permulaan yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang ialah ketika Chanyeol berhasil diterima masuk ke dalam tim perkumpulan yang berisi DJ, rapper dan produser musik yang terkenal di dunia malam. Awalnya Baekhyun memang sangat mendukung Chanyeol untuk bisa satu langkah lebih dekat menuju mimpinya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kekasihnya yang jangkung itu lebih memprioritaskan pekerjaan sambilannya di atas hal-hal lain yang penting dalam hidupnya. Perkuliahan Chanyeol menjadi terbengkalai akibat jadwal Chanyeol yang mengharuskannya untuk tampil di banyak bar pada malam hari. Ia melupakan teman-teman musisi di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler kampusnya hanya karena ia sudah memperoleh rekan yang lebih hebat dalam bidang tersebut. Bahkan Baekhyun turut menjadi korban dari perubahan Chanyeol yang begitu kentara.

Baekhyun sangat tahu bakat yang kekasihnya miliki. Ia amat mengagumi kemampuan Chanyeol yang dapat memainkan alat musik apapun walau dalam sekali sentuh. Ditambah keahliannya di bidang _rapping_ , nilai sempurna dari Baekhyun telah Chanyeol kantungi sejak lama. Oleh sebab itu, saat Chanyeol meminta saran dan dukungan darinya untuk mendaftar menjadi salah satu bagian dari perkumpulan itu, Baekhyun tak segan-segan mengerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk mendoakan hasil yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol.

Namun, bila imbalan yang ia dapatkan setelah siang dan malam tak hentinya memanjatkan pengharapan adalah diabaikan seperti ini, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya merasa kecewa dan menyesal.

Acap kali Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan, baik itu makan malam atau menonton film keluaran terbaru di bioskop, Baekhyun sangat bahagia hingga ia memerlukan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menentukan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tampan terkadang membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan memandang kalau ia tidak pantas untuk bersanding di sisi pemuda jangkung itu. Saat mereka pertama pacaran, Chanyeol memang sering kali memberi pujian pada Baekhyun sebagai bentuk apresiasi kesiapannya. Akan tetapi semenjak karir Chanyeol melejit, jangankan mendapat pujian, Chanyeol bahkan enggan untuk melirik busana yang dipakai Baekhyun ketika kencan bersamanya di luar rumah.

Suatu hari saat ia menginap di apartemen Baekhyun ia pernah berkata, "Penampilanmu ketika di rumah dan di luar tidak ada bedanya, Bee." Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya berhenti untuk mempedulikan selera pakaiannya kala berkencan dengan Chanyeol setelah hari itu.

Lamunan Baekhyun tersadar saat mendengar langkah kaki pelan yang menghampirinya. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di lantai depan lemari pakaiannya. Ia ikut meletakkan bokongnya di samping pemuda yang lebih kecil dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tulus. Dengan hati-hati, ia bertanya, "Kau yakin, Bee? Apa pilihanmu tidak akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Harusnya kau mengharapkan yang terbaik untukku, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun memukul punggung tangan Sehun yang berada di atas tumpukan pakaiannya. Tidak terlalu kencang, tapi ruam kemerahan tetap tercetak jelas di kulit putih Oh Sehun.

Saat kedua pasang manik dua orang itu bersua, Sehun paham bahwa sahabatnya tidak baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan menawarkan, "Butuh pelukan untuk meluapkan perasaan?" Ketika itu pula lah Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya ke dada bidang Sehun dan menumpahkan air matanya yang masih tersisa di sana.

Sehun tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang bermakna menenangkan pada Baekhyun. Sebab ia tahu itu justru akan memberi dampak yang berkebalikan dari yang seharusnya. Makanya Sehun sekedar menawarkan pelukan hangat khas seorang sahabat, seraya tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala orang yang ada di dekapannya.

Sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi berpacaran, mereka berdua merupakan teman dekat bersama dengan Sehun. Baekhyun bertemu dengan dua pemuda jangkung itu pada pendaftaran kegiatan ekstrakurikuler musik di kampus. Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa fakultas pendidikan sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol terdaftar di fakultas seni. Anggaplah sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena seminggu setelahnya kedua pemuda berbeda marga itu menyatakan perasaan yang dipendamnya pada Baekhyun dalam waktu yang berbarengan.

Baekhyun bingung.

Tapi kebingungannya bukan disebabkan oleh siapa orang yang akan ia pilih. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol karena pemuda jangkung itu telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya dengan permainan gitar yang memukau sewaktu sesi perkenalan di kegiatan hari pertama. Yang membuatnya mempertimbangkan pernyataan tersebut ada pada alasan kalau mereka bertiga adalah teman dekat. Bee merupakan nama panggilan yang mereka berdua berikan untuk Baekhyun saat hari pernyataan cinta itu terjadi.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memberi waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk memikirkan pengakuan cinta mereka yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sehun mundur dari kompetisi memenangkan hati Baekhyun dan mengakui kekalahannya dari Chanyeol. Sehun sering kali menangkap orang yang dikasihinya mencuri-curi pandang pada Chanyeol di tiap pertemuan kegiatan mereka. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan, Sehun mendeklarasikan dirinya mundur dari pertarungan dan menobatkan diri sendiri sebagai sahabat Baekhyun yang akan melindunginya kapan saja.

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk berhenti menangis, maukah kau menurutinya, Bee?"

Bahu Baekhyun yang berguncang di pelukannya dan gelengan kepala halus yang samar terasa di dadanya, menjadi petunjuk jika ia tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan Sehun.

Entahlah.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun yang menyaratkan akan kepedihan yang tak bertepi. Di dalam lubuk hatinya pun sejujurnya ia sedang menahan rasa sakit mendapati orang yang ia cintai dengan kondisi yang mengerikan karena ditinggalkan lelaki yang amat ia sayangi.

Baekhyun menggenggam kain kemeja Sehun yang telah basah dan kusut akibat linangan air matanya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, Hun."

"Lalu mengapa kau berniat menyudahi hubungan kalian?" Lengan Sehun yang kekar semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil. Iblis kecil dalam dirinya mensyukuri karena bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan Baekhyun yang jarang ia dapatkan.

"Saat Chanyeol bahkan sudah tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk dihabiskan bersamaku karena jadwalnya yang padat dan saat Jongin mengabarkan kalau ia kerap melihat Chanyeol merangkul orang lain usai penampilannya di tiap bar," Sehun menghapus bulir air mata yang baru terjatuh di pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun sempat terenyuh dengan sikap Sehun yang sangat perhatian padanya, tapi ia kembali melanjutkan curahan hatinya yang tertunda, "apa aku masih harus memainkan peranku sebagai kekasih yang pengertian di hubungan ini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Giginya saling bergemeletuk hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memilukan. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggul ramping Baekhyun secara refleks mengepal sebagai upaya membendung kegeraman yang tengah ia rasakan.

Brengsek adalah umpatan yang pas untuk mewakili seorang Park Chanyeol yang telah menyiakan pemuda cantik nan baik bak malaikat seperti Baekhyun.

Persetan!

Hampir empat tahun yang lalu, Sehun bahkan rela mengorbankan perasaannya agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia telah membuang egonya yang memerintahkan untuk merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol ketika pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu pertama kali menjatuhkan air matanya saat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memasuki bulan ketiga. Ia bahkan memberikan keringanan pada Chanyeol dengan hanya memberi satu bogeman yang keras di rahang kanannya karena telah membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, Sehun," Baekhyun menambahkan kalimatnya lagi ketika Sehun tidak kunjung memberikannya tanggapan, "dan sepertinya aku akan bekerja di sana."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun supaya dapat menatap manik _hazel_ Baekhyun yang indah, "Perkuliahanmu? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja hanya karena bajingan itu?"

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu sidangku beberapa minggu lagi. Dan Sehun, Chanyeol bukan sekedar alasan sepele aku memilih jalan ini untuk aku tempuh, tapi ia adalah alasan utama mengapa aku akan pergi."

Sehun mengusap mukanya yang merah karena geram menahan amarah dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada Chanyeol nanti. Kau tinggal tunggu laporan dariku, Bee!"

Kekehan Baekhyun yang lembut seketika menjadi obat peredam kegeramannya terhadap Chanyeol. Bibir tipisnya yang terangkat ke atas, lengkungan matanya yang menyerupai bulan sabit dan hidung bangirnya yang merengut lucu, merupakan pemandangan paling indah yang pernah Sehun lihat langsung dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar tidak salah telah jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun, sekalipun cintanya tak terbalaskan, ia sungguh tidak akan menyesal hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin wajah tampannya jadi babak belur. Aku tahu betul kepalan tanganmu itu cukup menyakitkan untuk digunakan sebagai tinjuan."

Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan menuturkan, "Kau tahu, kau bisa hubungi aku kapanpun yang kau mau karena aku akan selalu siap meminjamkan telingaku untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu."

"Ya. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat bisa kuandalkan, Sehun. Terima kasih banyak." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya lagi pada leher Sehun, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sahabatnya yang albino itu.

Dalam situasi berpelukan seperti inipun Baekhyun masih teringat Chanyeol. Karena kencan impiannya bersama orang yang sangat ia kasihi ialah berbaring di sofa apartemennya seraya memeluk tubuh masing-masing dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan lain yang hanya bisa dilakukan di dalam rumah. Selain mereka dapat menghabiskan seluruh waktu hanya dengan eksistensi masing-masing pasangan, realitanya Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang ramai.

Sayang sekali impian Baekhyun harus terkubur dalam-dalam sebab Chanyeol yang begitu aktif dengan dunia luar tidak memiliki peluang untuk melakukan hal-hal bersifat domestik dengannya di kamar apartemennya.

 **-o-O-o-**

Lampu kristal berbentuk bola memancarkan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip dan menghiasi ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram. Chanyeol telah selesai melaksanakan pekerjaannya malam ini dan timbal balik berupa sorakan dari pengunjung bar _For Victory_ sangat meriah ia dapatkan.

Musik dengan dentuman bass yang sangat keras menjadi alunan pengiring muda-mudi yang tengah meliukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Meski ada yang sungguh-sungguh melakukan tarian sesuai irama musik, justru sebenarnya yang paling banyak adalah para individu yang saling menggesekkan tubuhnya satu sama lain untuk melampiaskan hasrat mereka yang bangkit akibat alkohol.

Ditemani dengan segelas martini dan seorang _hyung_ terdekatnya di ranah musik, Chanyeol duduk di atas _bar stool_ dengan meja bar setinggi dadanya ketika duduk. Seorang wanita cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang menarik datang menuju kursi yang menjadi pemisah antara Chanyeol dan Jiyong di bar. Naluri kelakiannya seketika tergiur dengan belahan payudara yang disuguhkan dalam balutan kaus _crop tee_ tanpa lengan yang sangat ketat menempel di tubuh. Kemudian Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul wanita tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia sedikit berdecih dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti olehnya dan Jiyong, "Pinggul Baekhyun jauh lebih seksi dari yang ini, _hyung_!" Ujarnya cukup keras agar dapat didengar Jiyong.

Tawa Jiyong meledak usai mendengar sindiran DJ yang bekerja di bawah naungannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri karena tak mengerti jalan pikiran _dongsaeng_ nya yang tersayang itu, "Kau gila, Yeol! Kau sudah punya Baekhyun yang selalu kau puji amat cantik dan seksi itu, tapi tiap setelah tampil di balik meja, kau pasti berciuman panas dengan wanita-wanita yang mendekatimu!"

Chanyeol membalas ucapan Jiyong dengan gelak tawa juga. Lalu tiba-tiba saja lehernya ditarik oleh wanita di sebelahnya untuk memulai sebuah sesi ciuman yang panas. Tapi Chanyeol melengos dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di leher jenjang wanita tersebut, "Walaupun begitu hatiku tetap hanya untuk Baekhyun. Aku serius, _hyung_. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Dia belum memberi kabar padamu?"

Saat wanita itu membawa telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi area dadanya yang kenyal, Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangannya dari wanita itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa mendorongnya untuk _bermain_ dengan yang lain.

"Belum. Sudah dua minggu terhitung hari ini. Aku telah mengirimkannya jutaan pesan dan menelpon nomornya ribuan kali tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Besok aku berangkat ke Beijing pun ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali," Chanyeol meminum cairan di gelasnya dalam sekali tegukan dan meminta bartender untuk menambahkan isinya lagi, "sungguh kekasih yang sangat baik."

Jiyong menyunggingkan senyuman miring mendengar sarkasme yang tersirat dari kalimat hiperbolis yang baru saja Chanyeol tuturkan, "Mungkin ponsel Baekhyun rusak. Kau harus menanggapinya dengan pikiran yang positif, Yeol!" Ia menyudahi perkataannya dengan memberikan tepukan keras di punggung yang membuat Chanyeol meringis sakit. Kendati tubuh Jiyong lebih mungil dari Baekhyun, tenaga yang ia hasilkan menunjukkan bahwa ia juga seorang pria.

"Bagaimana dengan Seunghyun- _hyung_? Apa dia akan ikut bersama kita?"

Jiyong mendengus geli ketika Chanyeol mengingatkannya kembali kepada kekasihnya yang ia abaikan selama dua minggu terakhir. Baik Jiyong ataupun Seunghyun, keduanya tidak ada upaya memperbaiki hubungan mereka untuk saat ini. Jiyong yang notabene seorang produser, sangat sibuk mengaransemen ulang lagu yang akan digunakan Chanyeol dan anak buahnya yang lain dalam pertunjukan besar nanti. Sedangkan Seunghyun harus mempersiapkan lukisannya untuk dipamerkan di galeri pameran.

"Lupakan kekasihku yang idiot itu. Sepercik harapan baginya agar ikut ke Beijing pun nampaknya tidak ada."

Bartender dengan _name tag_ Jongin memberikan minuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya pada Chanyeol. Gelas di tangannya ia goyangkan sehingga airnya menimbulkan riak yang besar, sementara benaknya ia biarkan untuk melayang memikirkan pengandaian tentang kekasihnya yang tak ada kabar, "Terkadang aku berharap Baekhyun bisa menyambutku setiap aku selesai tampil."

"Hei! Aku dan Seungri sudah memberikanmu izin untuk mengajaknya ke sini. Lantas kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat membayangkan kekasihnya yang sangat polos dan buta akan gemerlapnya dunia malam yang ia tekuni sebagai profesi andalannya kini. Ia tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan Baekhyun ternodai oleh kotornya tempat yang menjadi rumah keduanya setelah apartemen Baekhyun. Terlebih Baekhyun adalah calon guru taman kanak-kanak dengan latar belakang orang tua yang begitu melindunginya agar tetap berada di jalur yang tepat.

Kondisi tersebut amat berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu merupakan anak yatim piatu yang dibuang orang tuanya di panti asuhan pinggiran kota Seoul ketika usianya beranjak menuju sembilan tahun. Sejak kecil ia berjuang mati-matian untuk tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya dan mengejar prestasi akademis serta non-akademis sebanyak-banyaknya hanya agar orang tuanya bersedia mengangkatnya kembali menjadi anak kandung mereka. Namun saat Chanyeol mulai remaja, ia tahu keinginannya tidak akan pernah terwujud. Ia sempat kehilangan arah dan tujuan hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun di kampus yang kemudian menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih bertahan untuk tidak mengakhiri hidupnya sampai sekarang.

"Bukan bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu, _hyung_. Tapi pemikiran Baekhyunku masih sangat murni dan suci. Untuk itu aku berniat untuk menjaga kesucian itu hingga akhir." Ungkapnya yang dihadiahi toyoran di kepala oleh Jiyong.

Jiyong yang tak dapat menahan tawanya pun tergelak lagi karena apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan ada benarnya. Meski ia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun, sekedar mendengar cerita-cerita Chanyeol tentang kekasihnya itu membuat Jiyong ikut tersadar kalau Baekhyun memang pemuda berhati malaikat.

"Bocah sialan."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pernah mengajak Seunghyun- _hyung_ ke sini? Selama aku bekerja denganmu, aku rasa aku baru bertemu dengannya sebanyak tiga kali."

Jiyong terhenyak sebentar. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk membendung kelebatan ingatan tentang masa lalu mereka yang lebih berwarna. Untuk itu, dengan berat hati Jiyong menjawab, "Sejak lukisan pertamanya terjual laris, dibandingkan meminum vodka murah di bar seperti ini, dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati wine mewah di studionya yang sunyi."

Seunghyun pernah selalu ada untuk Jiyong setiap saat. Ia tidak akan menolak ajakan Jiyong untuk pergi ke bar punya temannya dan sekedar menyicipi satu atau dua gelas minuman yang tersedia di rak mereka. Liburan di luar kota rutin mereka kerjakan tiap bulannya, mereka bilang untuk melepas penat maka mereka butuh waktu berkualitas yang hanya dihabiskan berdua.

Namun setelah lulus kuliah, Seunghyun sangat berubah dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumahnya yang besar. Ketika itu ia mengatakan kalau ia sedang ada di tahap introspeksi diri karena belum mengetahui pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan ia lakoni untuk menyambung hidup. Sebagai lulusan mahasiswa seni lukis, kunjungannya ke galeri lukisan dan barang antik bukan lagi hal yang langka untuk dilakukan. Kemudian Seunghyun bertemu dengan seniornya di kampus dahulu yang kebetulan akan membuka galerinya sendiri. Ia menawarkan dua slot pada Seunghyun agar mengisi tempat kosongnya dan dengan senang hati ia menerima penawaran tersebut. Seunghyun mulai menutup diri dari komunitas sosial lain selain yang berhubungan dengan seni dan galerinya, termasuk menjaga jarak dengan Jiyong. Ia jadi lebih suka mengurung diri sambil memikirkan inspirasi untuk lukisan selanjutnya. Alhasil kencan-kencan yang mereka biasa lakukan tergantikan oleh kencan di dalam rumah Seunghyun karena pemuda jangkung itu enggan untuk mendatangi rumah Jiyong.

Mata Jiyong mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat itu semua. Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi tepat di sisi Jiyong yang kini telah menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia menggosokkan punggung kecilnya dengan lembut, berusaha meredakan tangisan tanpa suara yang menurut Chanyeol jauh lebih menyedihkan ketimbang isak tangis pada umumnya.

"Aku merindukan Seunghyun, Yeol."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gumaman karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu cara menghibur seseorang yang sedih. Jika Jiyong adalah Baekhyun, yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah memberikannya pelukan hangat dan telinga untuk mendengarkan cerita yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menangis. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah cara itu juga ampuh untuk digunakan pada Jiyong.

"Aku hanya berharap bisa kencan di luar rumah dengan kekasihku," ucapannya terpotong untuk mengambil nafas dan menggantikan helaannya yang sesenggukan, "memberitahu pada dunia kalau orang inilah yang berhasil menguasai hatiku," Jiyong mengusap air matanya dan menambahkan, "dan bukan sekedar kencan di dalam rumah dengan wine dan cemilan ringan yang selalu menemani malam kita."

Sejenak terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol kalau situasi yang Jiyong rasakan sebenarnya nyaris mirip dengan keadaannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang selalu pulang pada jam sepuluh malam acap kali mereka kencan di luar, Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian yang selalu membuat ia terpana akan kecantikannya tiap mereka jalan, dan Baekhyun yang sering berdiri di balik punggungnya yang lebar seolah ia ingin bersembunyi dari tatapan orang lain setiap ia mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya kepada teman-teman. Otaknya kian bekerja mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang Jiyong tuturkan.

Apa selama ini Baekhyun merasakan apa yang Seunghyun- _hyung_ rasakan?

 **-o-O-o-**

Baekhyun menggeliat di atas kasurnya saat alarm digital di nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia meraba keberadaan nakasnya yang seharusnya ada di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Karena tidak kunjung menemukan benda yang dicari dan tidak tahan dengan bunyi alarmnya yang berisik tadi, Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjang _queen size_ nya yang dilapisi sprei _maroon_. Ia menggosokkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan membuka bola matanya. Lalu ia menekan tombol alarm digital dengan tangannya yang terdapat tato bentuk ikon tersenyum. Ia membawa tangan yang lain untuk menggaruk pahanya yang mendadak gatal seperti digigit nyamuk akibat celana tidurnya yang ia kenakan sangat pendek.

Tunggu dulu.

Nakas di kanan?

Ranjang _queen size_?

Sprei _maroon_?

Tato di tangan?

Dan yang terpenting, sejak kapan ia suka memakai celana sependek ini ketika tidur?

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak pernah kuat dengan suhu yang dingin.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekujur bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat dan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tato dengan gambar yang berbeda. Ia tergesa-gesa mencoba mencari cermin yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui di mana letaknya. Saat berlari di koridor rumah besar, ia dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya lebih ringan dari biasanya. Sampai ia menjumpai pintu yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah kamar mandi mewah dengan _Jacuzzi_ besar di pojok ruangannya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri cermin besar di depan wastafel dan kemudian berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

"AAAHHHHH! KAU SIAPAA?!"

 **-o-O-o-**

Suara bel di pagi hari menjadi pengingat bagi Jiyong yang tidak berhasil dibangunkan oleh jam weker di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Frekuensi bunyi bel tersebut semakin menjadi ketika pemilik apartemennya tidak juga keluar dari sangkarnya.

Jiyong mengacak-acak surai abu-abunya yang sudah berantakan dengan kesal. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat berkilau karena memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyembul malu dari balik tirai kamarnya yang bercat hijau pastel. Ia sedikit menurunkan celana piyamanya yang panjang sehingga bagian bawahnya kini ikut terinjak oleh tumit kakinya.

Siapa orang yang berani mengusik waktu tidurnya sebelum keberangkatannya ke Beijing siang nanti?

Dengan gontai, Jiyong melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu apartemennya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, tapi ia mampu berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun di ruang tamunya. Saat ia melewati sebuah televisi berukuran jumbo di ruang tamu, ia memundurkan langkahnya kembali untuk melihat siluet yang terpantul di layar hitam besar itu dan memutuskan berhenti untuk mengamati.

Wajah seperti bayi dengan kulit yang putih mulus.

Rambut abu-abunya lebih panjang dari rambut miliknya yang asli.

Bagian dadanya agak sedikit berisi dibandingkan tubuhnya yang seharusnya.

Teriakannya yang melengking di pagi hari tidak dapat terelakkan lagi akibat dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"AAHHH! SIAPA KAU?!"

 **TBC**

a/n: ini short ff gitu yang isinya cuma 3/4 chapters.

mumpung ada reading days pas ujian heheheh(?)

kenapa harus gtop? karena mereka yang ngebawa saya ke dunia perkpopan, sementara chanbaek yang bikin saya betah banget jadi fujoshi._.

i know that i still have 3 unfinished stories, but yeah. forgive me and ma brain cuz it can't be used and decided to block my inspirations to continue those stories Q-Q

.

.

.

read and review juseyong~


	2. Their Reality

**Who Are You? I Am You**

 **by baketheyolk**

 **Pair(s): Chanbaek, GTop**

 **Cast(s): Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Slight! Hurt**

 **Warning! Dunno how to say this but it's a body swap fanfiction with my 2 otps from different fandom are staring in it.**

 **-o-O-o-**

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil _Ford_ hitam metaliknya dengan kecepatan konstan. Mobil mewah itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari yang lengang. Ia memang dikejar waktu, namun ia pun tak ingin membahayakan keselamatan dirinya dengan melajukan kendaraan beroda empat tersebut di atas kecepatan yang rata-rata.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang gusar. Ucapan Jiyong tempo hari terus terngiang dengan jelas dalam benaknya, seolah-olah perkataan itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk berputar di pikiran Chanyeol barang sedetikpun.

Kepergiannya ke Beijing adalah kesempatan yang akan Chanyeol gunakan untuk membuktikan dugaannya tentang Baekhyun. Ia akan mengajak kekasihnya itu ke negeri tirai bambu untuk menemaninya tampil di acara itu. Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Baekhyun untuk di sana, meski hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari saja. Tetapi yang Chanyeol tidak pikirkan, apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil jika memang perkiraannya itu tepat.

Chanyeol tidak lupa bahwa hari ini Baekhyun akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Alasan ia tidak dapat mengantarkan pemuda mungil itu karena ia yang harus pergi ke Beijing. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol akan mencoba menahan keberangkatan kekasihnya itu ke Bucheon. Dan apabila cara persuasifnya tidak membuahkan hasil, terpaksa ia akan menyeret Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menculiknya dengan penuh kesadaran.

Sesampainya Chanyeol dan ketika ia masuk ke dalam elevator di gedung apartemen Baekhyun, ada sebuah tangan yang terulur dan berusaha mencegah pintu otomatis itu tertutup. Chanyeol memperhatikan orang yang masuk ke dalam kotak besi itu dan mendapati sahabat dekatnya berdiri dengan sorot mata yang menyalang tajam. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertatap muka sedekat ini.

"Bajingan!"

Satu pukulan telak Chanyeol rasakan di pipi kanannya yang berbatasan dengan bibir. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikirannya masih sempat menerawang jauh ke belakang, bernostalgia ke masa dimana ia diberi bogeman mentah oleh orang yang sama. Lalu Chanyeol mendesis menahan rasa sakit. Nampaknya ujung bibirnya sobek dan ia mampu mengecap rasa anyir darah kala mulutnya terbuka untuk berbicara.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sehun?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menuntut sebab menurutnya ia tidak berhak menerima pukulan tersebut. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Baekhyun bersedih diri kali ini.

Andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia telah menyebabkan pemuda mungil bersurai abu-abu itu menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Sehun kemarin malam.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun justru menarik kerah kemeja linen yang Chanyeol kenakan dan membanting tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih besar darinya ke dinding kaca yang mengelilingi mereka. Satu tinju nyaris ia layangkan kembali ke arah yang berlawanan dari serangannya yang pertama. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan kini ia tengah menindih tubuh Chanyeol agar membatasi pergerakan orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Baekhyun.

"Pukulan pertama itu karena kau sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi," kata Sehun seraya kepalan tangannya mendarat di pelipis Chanyeol, "pukulan kedua aku berikan karena sifatmu yang kelewat brengsek," Sehun membawa tinjunya lagi ke wajah tampan Chanyeol, "pukulan ketiga pantas kau terima sebab kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah aku berikan beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

"Apa maksudmu, sialan? Aku tidak berbuat apapun pada Baekhyun!"

Sehun kian mengeratkan cengkeramannya di kerah leher Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang jengah. Sungguh sekarang Sehun pun jadi ikut mempertanyakan perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, "Kau menyakiti Baekhyun dan kau tidak sadar?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan retoris Sehun dengan gelengan yang lemah sebab jujur saja, tiga pukulan keras bertubi-tubi yang ia terima sukses membuat fokus pandangannya agak berbayang. Belum lagi dorongan kasar dari Sehun pada tubuhnya di awal tadi, mengakibatkan kepalanya sedikit pening karena terbentur dinding.

Sehun mendengus kencang melihat respon yang Chanyeol berikan, "Kalau saja aku tidak mundur saat itu, pasti Baekhyun tidak akan mengalami hal yang seperti ini!"

Chanyeol menahan tinjuan Sehun yang hendak bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya lagi. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sehingga membuat Sehun terjungkal ke belakang. Sehun mengira kalau Chanyeol akan membalasnya, namun pemuda jangkung itu justru berjalan melewatinya saat bel elevator berdenting dan layar kecil digital di atasnya menunjukkan angka 12. Chanyeol telah tiba di lantai kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang berlalu di depan Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menendang kaki jenjang pemuda albino itu dengan sengaja. Sebelum pintu elevator tertutup kembali, Chanyeol mengatakan dengan disertai seringai ejekan yang mengerikan, "Sesalilah keputusanmu itu karena seingatku aku tak pernah sekalipun menyuruhmu untuk mundur, Oh Sehun."

 **-o-O-o-**

Baekhyun berjalan di kamarnya yang baru seraya menanti suara panggilan di ponsel asing itu untuk berhenti. Nama pemanggil yang ditampilkan pada layar ialah Seunghyun dengan imbuhan ikon hati di akhir namanya. Ponsel tersebut telah berbunyi sebanyak enam kali. Sejumlah itu pula Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Di tempat lain, Seunghyun yang tengah berada di kursi penumpang mobil Seungri menatapi layar ponselnya dengan cemas. Jiyong tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. _Chat_ yang ia kirim pun hanya dibaca tanpa ada balasan. Ia tahu jika dirinya telah mengabaikan Jiyong selama dua pekan terakhir. Tapi percayalah, dalam kurun waktu itu Seunghyun pun sebenarnya memikirkan cara yang ampuh untuk membujuk kekasihnya agar tidak marah lagi padanya.

Seunghyun sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah jarang menikmati kencan selain di dalam studio lukisnya. Seunghyun juga tahu bila kekasihnya memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi yang membuat dirinya mempunyai banyak teman dari berbagai kalangan. Pasti Jiyong ingin merasakan kencan di luar sesekali dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kawan-kawannya yang banyak itu. Kepribadian mereka memang sangat bertolakbelakang, tapi itu tidak menjadikan halangan bagi keduanya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut dengan kami, _hyung_? Sepertinya kau terlihat gusar sekali saat melihat ponselmu itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan pameran?" Ujar orang yang tengah menjadi supirnya saat ini.

Seunghyun menghela nafas pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan, "Tidak, ini bukan lagi tentang lukisanku. Jiyong tidak menjawab panggilanku sejak tadi."

Seungri si supir pribadi khusus untuk saat ini, akhirnya tak mampu membendung tawanya ketika mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan oleh _hyung_ nya, "Tenang saja. Jiyong- _hyung_ pasti akan luluh saat kau memberikan buket bunga itu padanya nanti."

Seunghyun menggumamkan pengharapan yang diawali dengan kata semoga kala Seungri menanggapinya. Lee Seungri merupakan sepupu Seunghyun dari keluarga ibunya yang kebetulan kenal dekat dengan kekasihnya, Kwon Jiyong. Tak heran apabila pemuda yang memiliki mata layaknya panda itu hafal betul segala tabiat Jiyong. Ditambah lagi bar yang Seungri punya adalah pangkalan utama berkumpulnya Jiyong dengan rekan setimnya. Tak ayal mereka mengenali satu sama lain dengan sangat baik.

Seunghyun turun dari mobil Seungri saat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mengatakan akan menunggunya di depan gerbang saja. Seungri juga bilang kalau dirinya ingin menghubungi Junmyeon mengenai pesawat yang akan mereka naiki untuk ke Beijing.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Seunghyun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Jiyong ke acaranya. Namun keikutsertaannya masih dirahasiakan dari kekasihnya itu dengan maksud sebagai kejutan yang bertujuan agar Seunghyun bisa dimaafkan. Seunghyun bahkan menyerahkan tiga lukisan terbarunya untuk dipegang Daesung di pameran dan mengandalkan pemuda bermata sipit itu untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang yang menguntungkan baginya. Ia perlua mengakui kalau ini pertama kalinya ia mengesampingkan pekerjaan dan lebih memilih untuk bersama sang kekasih.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, Seunghyun membuka gerbang raksasa rumah Jiyong yang berwarna hitam. Gerbang itu menunjukkan keangkuhan sekaligus kemewahan secara bersamaan, sebab rumah Jiyong ialah rumah terbesar di deretan perumahan elit ini.

Seunghyun memencet bel yang terpasang di samping pintu utama rumah Jiyong yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani berkualitas tinggi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu pantofelnya tidak sabar ke lantai seraya menanti pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap bel yang dibunyikan oleh seseorang. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menilik dari lubang intip yang ada di pintu rumah itu dan melihat sesosok pria tampan yang juga sedang menatapnya dari lubang tersebut. Baekhyun terkejut dan sontak mundur beberapa langkah dari daun pintu.

"Ji? Tolong buka pintunya. Aku melihatmu ada di balik pintu ini." Ucap orang asing di luar sana kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Lalu ia menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Pemuda asing di hadapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat tampan. Memang tidak semenawan seperti Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda itu memiliki fitur-fitur yang amat rupawan untuk seorang lelaki biasa. Agaknya Baekhyun pernah melihat pemuda ini di suatu tempat yang penting, tapi memorinya seketika sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengingat. Aroma parfum kombinasi dari citrus dan lemon, menguar kuat di udara saat ia membuka pintu dengan lebar dan secara cepat wewangian itu memasuki rongga pernafasannya.

Seunghyun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Kekasihnya tengah memperhatikan penampilan dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dengan tatapan yang menyaratkan…..kebingungan? Pikir Seunghyun ini sangat mengherankan. Biasanya ia akan mendapatkan dua reaksi dari Jiyong ketika ia berkunjung ke rumahnya, entah ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan atau hanya mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke dalam seraya meninggalkannya di belakang jika pemuda kecil itu sedang merajuk. Sepanjang mereka berpacaran, Seunghyun tidak pernah ditatap dengan sorotan mata seperti itu.

Seunghyun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga lily putih yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan bunga segar itu pada Jiyong dengan tak lupa menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan senyuman, "Untukmu, Ji. Maafkan kesalahanku ya?"

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempat. Tangannya bergerak secara otomatis untuk menyambut bunga pemberian itu dan segera mengendus wangi khasnya yang tersedia. Sesaat ia tersadar dari tingkah laku yang telah menjadi kebiasaan lamanya dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah memberikannya bunga. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memberikan buket bunga padanya.

Sedangkan Seunghyun semakin kebingungan karena sikap Jiyong yang tidak seperti biasa. Jiyong tak pernah membungkuk di depan Seunghyun. Apa kepala Jiyong terbentur sesuatu yang mampu menyebabkan perilakunya berubah hanya dalam waktu dua minggu?

Seunghyun pun menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia mendekati Jiyong yang anehnya juga ikut melangkah mundur menghindarinya. Tangan Seunghyun langsung terulur untuk menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jiyong melangkah menjauhinya lagi. Sungguh ia merindukan tubuh kecil ini di dalam dekapannya. Tak peduli seberapapun keras kepalanya Jiyong, rasa cintanya pada pemuda yang helaian rambutnya berwarna abu-abu itu mampu menandingi perasaannya yang lain.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola kaget. Ia bahkan tidak kenal siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat kini. Sejenak ia merasa kalau dirinya telah melakukan suatu hal yang akan membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Baekhyun yang menyadari sifat posesif yang terpendam dalam diri Chanyeol, selalu berusaha agar tidak memancing kekasih jangkungnya itu cemburu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Nampaknya pemuda tampan ini adalah kekasih dari orang yang jiwanya tengah tertukar dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda yang memeluknya menghujani kecupan-kecupan ringan di area lehernya yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun merasakan sensasi geli yang tak tertahankan. Leher akan selalu menjadi anggota tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, meskipun ia sedang tidak berada di tubuhnya yang asli. Refleks ia mendorong pemuda itu dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Hatinya telah menjerit sejak tadi agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi jika ia ingin Chanyeol tidak kecewa padanya.

"Di mana kopermu, Ji?" Tanya Seunghyun yang sebenarnya tidak rela berpisah dari kehangatan tubuh Jiyong dipelukannya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memproses kalimat yang orang itu ucapkan, tapi yang keluar sebagai jawabannya hanya, "Huh?"

Seunghyun memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke atas. Ia tahu pemuda itu mengecup tubuh orang yang sedang ia kuasai raganya. Tapi tetap saja debaran jantungnya yang keras masih tersisa kendati pemuda itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah dicium selain oleh Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya sangat aneh ketika ia merasakan bibir tipis pemuda itu tertempel di bibir tubuh orang ini.

Seunghyun turun dengan menyeret koper oranye Jiyong yang berukuran sedang. Saat matanya menangkap kekasihnya yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula, dengan lembut Seunghyun berkata, "Cepatlah bersiap, sayang. Kita masih harus pergi ke Beijing setelah ini."

 **-o-O-o-**

Jiyong terkejut bukan main tatkala seseorang dengan tanpa izin memasuki kamar tempat ia berbaring. Matanya kian membesar saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang berjalan mengendap-endap itu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Chanyeol, DJ sekaligus _rapper_ andalannya.

Jiyong memang sengaja tidak membukakan pintu yang telah membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi. Ia membatalkan niatnya itu ketika melihat pantulan wajahnya yang tidak ia kenali di layar televisi tadi. Oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang _single_ nya yang empuk. Pikirannya terus berputar dan bertanya pada diri sendiri mengapa tubuhnya bisa tertukar seperti ini.

Namun ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menggedor kencang pintu rumahnya itu Chanyeol. Agaknya Chanyeol mengetahui kata sandi untuk masuk ke apartemen ini. Terbukti dengan kehadirannya yang kini ada di belakang Jiyong. Pemuda jangkung bertelinga peri itu bahkan dengan berani ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jiyong. Lengan kekarnya yang dibalut jaket denim melingkari tubuh orang yang tengah Jiyong kendalikan. Chanyeol pun tak segan menarik tubuh Jiyong ke dalam dekapannya yang erat.

Satu pertanyaan terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Jangan bilang kalau tubuh orang ini–

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol tertahan karena pemuda jangkung itu berbicara di tengkuk lehernya.

adalah kekasih Chanyeol yang bernama Baekhyun.

Jiyong bergerak tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat asing didekap oleh orang yang bukan ia sayangi, aneh karena orang ini bukanlah Seunghyun. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang berat, tapi pergerakannya justru dibuat mati oleh Chanyeol sebab pemuda itu kian merengkuhnya lekat-lekat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan di perpotongan leher tubuh Baekhyun dengan jiwa Jiyong yang ada di dalamnya, "kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku karena kau tak membalas semua pesan yang aku kirimkan."

Jiyong bergerak maju. Upayanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol belum terhenti. Walaupun pelukan Chanyeol sangat hangat, tetap saja ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Menurutnya pelukan dari Seunghyun masih yang terbaik hingga saat ini.

"Bee, aku minta maaf kalau aku telah membuat kesalahan yang menyakiti hatimu." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Sementara Jiyong yang tak mengerti hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahi.

Sekarang Chanyeol justru menghisap leher kekasihnya kuat-kuat karena merasa diabaikan oleh pemuda mungil itu. Jiyong kian menggeliat direngkuhan Chanyeol. Tak pernah ia membayangkan akan mendapatkan hisapan dari anak didiknya ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat bangga dengan hasil karyanya yang tercetak jelas di leher putih mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku paham jika kau masih marah. Tapi bisakah kau memutar tubuhmu? Aku rindu dan ingin melihat wajah kesukaanku."

Jiyong memutar bola matanya malas. Nyaris saja ia memuntahkan isi perut orang ini akibat mual mendengar kalimat rayuan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol. Jiyong pun akhirnya mengalah dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Chanyeol.

Ia disambut dengan cengiran lebar dari pemuda yang ada di depannya. Wajah tampan Chanyeol terdapat beberapa luka lebam dan bibir yang sobek. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hingga wajah itu dipenuhi luka yang nampaknya masih baru, karena ia bisa melihat darah kering yang menempel di sudut bibir pemuda jangkung itu.

Jiyong mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Sumpah serapah telah ia rapalkan dan hampir keluar dari mulutnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat dirinya yang sedang tidak ditubuhnya yang asli. Esok Chanyeol harus tampil dan penampilan fisiknya justru mengerikan sekali dengan lebam kebiruan di pelipisnya itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik kekasihnya. Dengan berani ia langsung melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, sedangkan sang empu masih mengamatinya secara intens. Chanyeol kira ia akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam penuh kekecewaan dari Baekhyun ketika ia datang, namun sekarang pemuda mungil itu malah menatapnya dengan binar mata yang lurus dan juga…..hampa?

Mungkin apa yang Sehun katakan hanya omong kosong belaka sebab hubungannya dan Baekhyun tetap langgeng sampai sekarang, sehingga membuat pemuda albino itu iri setengah mati karena tidak melihat celah untuk masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka.

Memikirkan hal itu, diam-diam berhasil menumbuhkan perasaan jumawa dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum di sela ciuman basahnya dengan Baekhyun. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali ia memagut bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu, Chanyeol tetap kecanduan akan rasa memabukan yang terselip di tiap pori-pori bibir Baekhyun. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan bibir ranum itu, jika saja Baekhyun tidak menendangnya kuat-kuat dari tempat tidur. Bokongnya menjadi tumpuan pendaratan yang menyakitkan di lantai marmer apartemen Baekhyun.

Jiyong membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar menciumnya dalam sekejap. Ia sempat terbuai dengan permainan lihai Chanyeol dan harus ia akui bahwa teknik Chanyeol jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Seunghyun, namun ia masih punya akal rasional yang mencegahnya untuk tidak kelewat batasan. Ia masih mencintai Seunghyun, walaupun kekasihnya itu kerap kali membuatnya kesal.

Chanyeol meringis sakit seraya mengelus bokongnya yang datar. Ia mendongak dan memandang Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pancaran amarah di dalam sinar mata itu, "Kenapa, Bee? Kau sungguh marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Jiyong ingin sekali meneriakkan di depan wajah Chanyeol dan mengatakan _jangan libatkan aku di dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian_. Akan tetapi kemudian ia tersadar kalau ini hal yang wajar karena tubuh Jiyong saat ini adalah tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Park Chanyeol.

Alhasil Jiyong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia mengusak surai abu-abu Baekhyun yang lembut dengan sayang. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun berbuat kasar seperti itu. Agaknya kali ini Chanyeol memang telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal hingga Baekhyun menolak ciumannnya dengan brutal seperti tadi.

Tapi gelengan pelan dari Baekhyun membuat nyali Chanyeol naik lagi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menggengam jemari lentik kekasihnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya itu dengan lembut, "Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku ke Beijing, Bee."

 **-o-O-o-**

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima belas menit lagi mereka akan lepas landas, namun produser kebanggaan yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai ketua tim masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di bandar udara internasional Incheon. Meskipun mereka akan menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Junmyeon, ketepatan waktu tetap dijunjung tinggi oleh pilot yang akan menjalankan burung besi itu nanti.

Jiyong yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah. Pikirnya seluruh anggota timnya telah lengkap dan tersisa Seungri yang katanya masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. Teman-temannya berbisik mengenai dirinya –maksudnya tubuh yang asli- yang belum juga datang. Tidak sedikit yang mencibir kebiasaan Jiyong yang sering terlambat acap kali mereka hendak berangkat ke negeri orang.

Sementara itu, ketika ia dan Chanyeol tiba di bandara beberapa saat yang lalu, ia mendengar pujian yang dilantunkan oleh rekan-rekannya kala melihat Chanyeol menggandeng kekasihnya dengan romantis. Baekhyun memang baru satu kali diajak Chanyeol bertemu dengan timnya saat ia baru diterima. Satu tangan pemuda tinggi itu gunakan untuk mendorong troli berisi koper bawaan mereka, satunya lagi ia pakai untuk menyelipkan celah kosong di antara jemarinya dan Baekhyun. Suara siulan menggoda menjadi musik pengiring langkah kaki mereka untuk menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang telah menanti. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan berbangga diri karena kekasihnya disambut dengan sangat baik oleh rekan setimnya. Sedangkan dalam hati Jiyong mendesau kesal sebab teman-temannya tak pernah berperilaku baik seperti ini saat di depannya. Dasar penjilat, rutuk Jiyong dalam benaknya.

 _Well_ , Jiyong pun sadar kalau orang yang tubuhnya tengah ia kendalikan memang memiliki paras yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tiap kali ia mematut diri di depan cermin sejak bangun tidur tadi, senyuman yang menghiasi wajah ini sangatlah manis dan mampu membuat siapa saja tertarik. Jiyong menilai jika orang ini memang serasi jika disandingkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol yang juga memiliki wajah tampan nan rupawan.

Di samping tempat duduknya, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya berdecak seraya tangannya yang besar menggenggamnya erat. Pemuda jangkung itu terus menggerutu tentang keterlambatan Jiyong. Ingin sekali rasanya Jiyong memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah berada di bandara sejak tadi bersama mereka.

Kemudian teriakan Seungri yang memekakan telinga membuat semua orang yang hadir mengalihkan atensi dari kegiatan mereka yang berbeda-beda. Di sana, sekitar tiga belas kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, Jiyong dapat melihat Seunghyun yang tengah menggamit tangannya yang asli. Bukannya cemburu karena ia menangkap basah kekasihnya sedang berpegangan tangan oleh orang lain –yang padahal adalah tubuhnya-, Jiyong justru membolakan mata ke arah dirinya yang ada di sisi Seunghyun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jiyong, ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Baekhyun pun sama. Ia kaget bukan main mendapati tubuhnya yang ternyata ikut serta dalam aktivitas ini. Ia tahu betul jika ia tidak memiliki peluang untuk melaksanakan rencana awalnya yakni pulang ke kampung halaman, tapi Baekhyun sangat tidak menyangka dirinya yang asli berada digenggaman tangan Chanyeol kini. Ia yakin kalau pemuda jangkung bertelinga peri itu yang mengajaknya untuk menemaninya pergi, sebab ia berani bertaruh demi seluruh koleksi boneka pikachunya yang dipajang di kamar, ia tidak pernah menaruh minat untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol, apalagi meminta pada kekasihnya untuk membuntutinya bekerja.

Jiyong menjadi penggagas yang memutus adu tatap antara mereka. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan langkahnya ia bawa untuk mendekati tubuh aslinya. Entah mengapa wajah aslinya agak berubah jadi terlihat lebih polos dan lugu. Jiyong bersumpah kalau dirinya tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi yang macam itu.

Jiyong tahu orang itu membatu saat ia telah berdiri tegak di depannya. Jiyong tersenyum pada orang itu sebagai permulaan, "Um, apa kau yang bernama Jiyong- _ssi_? Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu dari kekasihku."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk kaku. Ia dapat melihat melalui ekor matanya kalau Chanyeol tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang tak biasa. Dahi Chanyeol yang seksi berkerut dan alis tebalnya menukik tajam. Wajahnya begitu nampak menyiratkan kebingungan dan Baekhyun mengetahui akan hal itu.

Jelas saja! Baekhyun 'kan tidak pernah mendekati orang terlebih dahulu!

Jiyong mengulurkan tangannya ke udara untuk dijabat oleh Baekhyun, "Perkenalkan namaku, Baekhyun. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ikut bersama Chanyeol, 'kan?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali bersuara. Tapi sepertinya pita suaranya tertinggal ketika ia bangun tidur pagi tadi. Jadi ia sekedar menggeleng sebagai respon atas pertanyaan orang yang baru ia ketahui bernama Jiyong. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mencerna kalau jiwa mereka berdua telah tertukar di tubuh masing-masing untuk penyebab yang belum jelas.

Lantas Jiyong menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Sayang, apa aku boleh duduk dengan Jiyong- _ssi_? Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangnya karena ia adalah idolaku!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lagi. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah heran. Seumur-umur, yang menjadi idola Baekhyun hanyalah penyanyi yang berasal dari negeri sakura yang memiliki nama panggung Yui. Dan itupun seorang wanita dan bukan pria. Chanyeol juga tahu tentang apa saja yang menjadi kesukaan kekasihnya, termasuk idola yang selama ini ia ketahui hanya ada satu orang saja. Maka itu, merupakan suatu yang wajar jika mulutnya menganga ketika mendengar kekasihnya berkata demikian.

 **-o-O-o-**

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi pesawat sebelah Jiyong tubuhnya terlihat canggung. Matanya sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengamati desain interior dari pesawat pribadi milik rekan kekasihnya yang punya nama Junmyeon. Ia berdecak kagum pada siapapun yang telah mendesain bagian dalam pesawat ini dengan begitu indahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita berakhiran seperti ini, Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan Jiyong membuyarkan keterpanaan Baekhyun terhadap hiasan pesawat dan membawanya ke dunia nyata. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus mendiskusikan hal ini pada orang yang jiwanya tertukar sama dengannya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lehernya ke depan, takut Seunghyun dan Chanyeol yang menempati satu kursi di depan dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka. Memang ketika Jiyong memintanya untuk duduk bersama di bandara, satu menit kemudian Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka aman, dengan suara setengah berbisik Baekhyun menjawab, "Tidak. Yang aku ketahui saat bangun tidur tadi pagi, aku sudah tidak berada di tubuhku lagi."

"Kita perlu memikirkan bagaimana caranya kembali ke tubuh masing-masing." Kata Jiyong yang ikut memelankan volume suaranya. Padahal sebenarnya jarak kursi satu dengan yang lain cukup jauh. Ia pun bisa melihat dari celah antara dua kursi, baik Chanyeol maupun Seunghyun kini sedang memakai _earphone_ untuk menyumpal telinga mereka.

"Menurutku kita harus cari tahu alasan mengapa kita bisa begini terlebih dulu," Baekhyun menarik lipatan meja _portable_ di kursinya untuk ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan tangan. Tekanan pesawat berfrekuensi tinggi yang sedang mengudara mulai menunjukkan efeknya pada tubuh yang tengah Baekhyun kendalikan, "karena bisa saja itu adalah kunci yang dapat mengembalikan kita seperti semula."

Jiyong mengangguk setuju. Ia membenarkan pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh kekasih Chanyeol. Otaknya ia pakai untuk berpikir dengan keras, walau ia tidak kunjung menjumpai hasil yang mampu membawa pemuda mungil itu menuju jalan keluar dari masalah yang tengah melanda mereka.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sebelum esok malam, Baek." Panggil Jiyong yang mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pernah bilang kalau kekasihnya itu terlalu pemalu dan enggan untuk memulai interaksi dengan orang lain.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, memang kenapa, Jiyong- _ssi_?"

Mengikuti Baekhyun, Jiyong pun membuka lipatan mejanya dan menumpukan kedua siku tangannya di atas meja tersebut, "Acara yang menjadi alasan kita datang ke Beijing akan berlangsung besok!"

Baekhyun menarik senyum simpul di bibirnya, "Kita tunggu hingga bangun tidur besok pagi jika begitu."

Jiyong memanggut kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali. Dalam diam ia mengamini harapan Baekhyun tentang ucapan yang baru saja ia katakan. Mata kedua pemuda bertubuh kecil itu perlahan terpejam seraya hatinya tak henti melafalkan doa penuh pengharapan agar dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Semoga saja.

 **-o-O-o-**

Tentu saja Sang Maha Pencipta memiliki skenario yang jauh telah dituliskan untuk kedua insan tersebut. Padahal Baekhyun dan Jiyong semalaman telah memanjatkan doa disertai puja-pujian untuk-Nya. Akan tetapi harapan mereka tidak terwujud karena kala mereka berdua bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, Baekhyun dan Jiyong masih terjebak di dalam tubuh yang bukan miliknya.

Semalam Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menyewa kamar baru di lantai atas karena Seunghyun memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat ketika ia terlelap. Seunghyun mendekapnya seolah ia adalah bantal kaki. Baekhyun bahkan sampai sempat mengalami sesak nafas karena perlakuan itu. Oleh sebab itu, saat dirasa pelukan Seunghyun di tubuhnya agak melonggar, Baekhyun buru-buru menyambar bantal dan bergegas berlari ke arah sofa. Beruntung Jiyong punya postur tubuh yang mungil seperti tubuhnya yang asli, sehingga ketika ia bangun di pagi hari ia tidak merasakan pegal di seluruh badan dan hanya di lehernya saja.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan situasi yang dialami Jiyong. Nyaris saja ia ingin menumpang tidur di kamar Seungri karena dengkuran Chanyeol yang mengejutkannya dari alam mimpi. Memang dengkuran itu tidak keras dan hanya terjadi empat kali, namun selama Jiyong tidur bersama Seunghyun, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun mendengkur seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Jiyong mendatangi acara _after party_ yang dimaksud dengan kantung mata yang bergelayut tebal di bawah netranya. Mereka hanya mendapatkan waktu untuk tidur yang berkualitas selama kurang lebih empat jam, sementara sisanya mereka pakai untuk sibuk memikirkan alasan yang menjadikan tubuh mereka tertukar.

Siang tadi Jiyong yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Baekhyun sedikit banyak mengajarkan tentang hal yang akan diperlukan untuk acara nanti malam. Mungkin di acara yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi, ia akan berdiri di dekat Baekhyun untuk mengawasinya memberikan instruksi pada Chanyeol mengenai urutan lagu yang dibawakannya. Ruangan di belakang panggung memiliki luas dua puluh meter persegi dengan dinding di tengah yang menjadi sekat, membagi ruangan tersebut menjadi dua. Jiyong akan berdiri di balik dinding itu nanti.

Seunghyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang Baekhyun ingat bernama Seungri. Namun belum sampai ke tempat Baekhyun duduk, Seungri sudah ditarik oleh seseorang yang perawakan tubuhnya melebihi tinggi Chanyeol dengan tato naga yang mengintip malu-malu di bagian punggung. Seunghyun melayangkan senyumannya yang tampan pada sang kekasih yang sedang duduk sendirian di belakang panggung dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

Kemudian Seunghyun ikut duduk di sebelah kekasihnya di bangku kosong dan tangannya secara otomatis melingkari di pinggul tubuh Jiyong yang ramping. Beberapa langkah dari lokasi mereka duduk, Jiyong yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun tengah berdiri dengan kertas yang dijepit di papan yang berguna sebagai pemberi instruksi pada Baekhyun. Rasa cemburu merayapi hatinya perlahan, meskipun jika dilihat dari sudut manapun, Seunghyun tidak membuat kesalahan karena ia memang memeluk tubuh fisik kekasihnya yang sah. Andai saja Seunghyun tahu kalau jiwa yang ada di dalam tubuh dipelukannya itu bukanlah Jiyong.

Sejumput perasaan iri tak luput Jiyong rasakan setelah melihat Baekhyun yang sedang di peluk oleh Seunghyun. Karena sebenarnya Seunghyun telah berhenti menunjukkan sikap romantis pada Jiyong di depan publik semenjak ia menjadi pelukis. Ia sudah sangat jarang melakukan kontak fisik dengan Jiyong bila mereka sedang di tempat umum.

Baekhyun refleks mengapit leher dengan bahunya ketika lagi-lagi Seunghyun bermain di ceruknya menggunakan bibirnya yang tipis, "Berhentilah menggodaku, Seunghyun. Aku masih harus bekerja."

Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi dari Jiyong tentang orang yang untuk sekarang tengah menjabat jadi kekasihnya. Namanya Choi Seunghyun, seorang pelukis muda berbakat yang karyanya sudah mulai diakui oleh kolektor di penjuru dunia. Kebiasaan Seunghyun dalam berpacaran adalah mengendus leher Jiyong yang katanya selalu menguarkan aroma lezat yang tak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Jiyong berpesan pada Baekhyun untuk berakting menjadi dirinya, tapi dengan syarat tidak boleh melampaui batas.

Begitu juga dengan Jiyong. Baekhyun telah memberikannya kebebasan untuk melakukan apa saja dengan Chanyeolnya, berpura-pura dan menggantikan perannya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, asalkan pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu bisa mengetahui batasan-batasan yang tanpa perlu diberitahupun seharusnya sudah jelas. Untuk kasus Jiyong nampaknya akan lebih mudah, sebab di kehidupan sehari-hari dirinya memang akrab dengan Chanyeol. Berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun yang masih perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan perlakuan Seunghyun yang menurutnya selalu penuh kejutan.

Dentuman musik dengan ketukan yang cukup cepat menjadi instrumen terakhir yang Chanyeol bawakan malam ini. Namun bukan berarti acara tersebut telah usai, karena sesungguhnya acara inti baru saja dimulai. Chanyeol tidak melihat keberadaan kekasihnya di aula besar itu. Chanyeol menduga mungkin Baekhyun sedang ada di salah satu bilik di ujung koridor yang disediakan bagi orang-orang untuk beristirahat karena terlalu mabuk. Mengingat kepribadian Baekhyun yang lebih senang menyendiri, sangat besar peluang kekasihnya yang cantik itu untuk berada di sana.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Chanyeol pun tak segan menarik salah seorang wanita berdada besar ketika ia turun dari panggung. Lalu ia mencumbu panas wanita itu dengan tubuh kecilnya yang Chanyeol dorong ke dinding belakang panggung. Chanyeol menyadari tatapan lapar wanita tersebut yang diberikan padanya sejak ia melangkah ke atas panggung. Sapuan lidahnya yang sensual di bibir menggoyahkan pertahanan Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan wanita itu guna menyalurkan sedikit nafsunya yang terbendung karena sudah lama tidak melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu malu kendati di ruangan itu ada tiga lelaki dewasa yang amat terkejut melihat aksinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar. Ternyata perkataan Jongin kala itu memang benar. Chanyeol dan tabiat barunya yang sering mengajak wanita mana saja untuk berbagi ciuman basah usai menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan sontak membuat Baekhyun mencengkeram dada bagian kirinya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya berubah satu-satu. Tiap tarikan yang ia lakukan justru seakan mempersempit rongga pernafasan Baekhyun. Air mata telah menggenangi bola mata Jiyong yang sewarna dengan iris mata Baekhyun yang asli.

Jiyong di ujung ruangan yang sama menutup mulutnya kaget, sedangkan bola mata sipit Baekhyun yang menyerupai bulan sabit telah ia lebarkan ke batas maksimal. Ia lupa memberitahu yang satu itu pada Baekhyun dan ia seratus persen yakin kalau pemuda yang bertukar tubuh dengannya pasti sangat merasakan nyeri di ulu hati dan kekecewaan yang tak bertepi saat melihat kekasihnya memagut bibir wanita asing. Jiyong memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Sebisa mungkin, ia akan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun seusai acara ini selesai.

Di tempat duduknya, Seunghyun bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya menegang seketika saat melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan wanita yang tidak diketahuinya. Seunghyun mengenal Chanyeol dari Jiyong sebab kekasihnya itu selalu membicarakan kehebatan Chanyeol yang baru saja bergabung dengan timnya beberapa tahun silam. Ketika Jiyong berdiri dan meninggalkan Seunghyun sendiri, ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatapi kepergian kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba dengan sorot mata penuh kebingungan.

Kala Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol yang masih asyik melesakkan lidahnya di rongga mulut wanita itu, Chanyeol sempat menyapanya sebentar dengan seringaian yang –sialnya- masih terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun, " _Hyung_ , apa kerjaku bagus hari ini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi Jiyong dengan kasar. Langkahnya diikuti tatapan dari rekan-rekannya yang tersebar di berbagai ruangan hingga Baekhyun menghilang di ujung koridor dan masuk ke salah satu bilik terujung yang tersedia. Hal itu justru menimbulkan beratus pertanyaan dari teman-teman Jiyong sebab tidak biasanya mereka melihat bosnya dengan raut muka yang sedih macam itu.

Mereka tahu jika hubungan Jiyong dengan Seunghyun tengah renggang belakangan ini, jadi mereka dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan bila kepergian Jiyong pasti ada kaitannya dengan Seunghyun. Beberapa dari mereka yang telah berdiri dari kursinya jadi menahan diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan percintaan bosnya itu.

Chanyeol hendak memanggil Jiyong lagi, kalau saja wanita di hadapannya kini tidak menarik tengkuk lehernya untuk kembali bertarung lidah dengannya. Chanyeol perlahan melupakan fakta kalau tak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia datang ke sini bersama kekasihnya. Dan Chanyeol pun larut ke dalam ciuman panas itu tadi, tanpa memikirkan jika kekasihnya kini sedang bersedih seorang diri. Tidak memikirkan kalau Baekhyun sekarang sedang meluapkan perasaan yang menyesakkan dan menyayat hati melalui tangisan.

 **TBC**

a/n: ngebingungin ga sih? kok pas aku baca ulang agak membingungkan ya?-_-

sooooowrryyy T_T

.

.

.

review?


	3. Their Surprise Truths

**Who Are You? I Am You**

 **by baketheyolk**

 **Pair(s): Chanbaek, GTop**

 **Cast(s): Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Slight! Hurt**

 **Warning! Dunno how to say this but it's a body swap fanfiction with my 2 otps from different fandom are staring in it.**

 **-o-O-o-**

Jiyong mengetuk pintu dari bilik yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol dan wanita yang ia cium berpindah lokasi untuk melakukan kegiatan intim mereka di tempat yang lebih sepi. Sapaan Jiyong untuk memanggil kekasih Chanyeol itu terdengar lirih karena entah bagaimana dirinya pun juga dapat merasakan kekecewaan yang tengah Baekhyun alami.

Instruksi masuk dari dalam yang dibarengi dengan isak tangis memilukan menjadikan alasan bagi Jiyong untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya secara perlahan. Jiyong melihat tubuhnya yang dikuasai Baekhyun yang nampak kecil dan rapuh karena aliran air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Sementara orang yang diperhatikan sedang sibuk menetralkan tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa sangat sesak.

Jiyong duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di seberang Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan sapu tangan berwarna cokelat dengan karakter kartun Pikachu di tepinya yang Jiyong dapati di koper Baekhyun, "Aku minta maaf karena lupa memberitahumu akan yang satu itu." Ujar Jiyong penuh maaf.

Baekhyun menatap sapu tangan yang ada di tangan Jiyong dan menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Kau tidak bersalah, Jiyong- _ssi_. Harusnya aku memang sudah tidak menaruh banyak harapan dengan hubungan kami," Baekhyun menghapus bulir air matanya yang terasa ingin jatuh lagi dari sudut mata, "terlebih Jongin memang bilang padaku kalau ia sering melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"Kau…sudah mengetahuinya?" Jiyong terhenyak sebentar saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tentu tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan Jongin. Pria tan yang berprofesi sebagai bartender di barnya Seungri jelas saja sering menyaksikan adegan Chanyeol di tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sebelum kau dan aku bertukar tubuh, aku memang sudah berencana untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Chanyeol."

"Tapi ia mengaku kalau ia masih sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Chanyeol baru mengatakannya tiga hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun sontak tertawa dengan keras. Tawa yang menyaratkan kehambaran atas lelucon tidak lucu yang Jiyong lontarkan, "Cinta? Aku jadi ingin sekali bertanya padanya tentang apa itu cinta."

Kemudian Jiyong mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Mungkin awalnya ia tidak berminat untuk mencampuri hubungan rumit antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun usai mendengar tangisan pilu yang menyayat hati dari pemuda yang ada di depannya kini, Jiyong tahu ia perlu berbuat sesuatu. Ia tidak menginginkan Chanyeol yang telah mengucap kalimat cinta yang penuh damba untuk Baekhyun tempo hari, harus menjumpai kandasnya hubungan mereka yang terjalin cukup lama hanya karena kebodohan Chanyeol sendiri.

Jiyong menyunggingkan senyum pada Baekhyun dengan tulus, "Kau berbicaralah dengan Chanyeol mengenai hal ini," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membelai surai rambutnya yang asli, "tanyakan apa saja yang membuatmu penasaran, Baekhyun. Selama ia tidak mengetahui jika kau adalah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya."

 **-o-O-o-**

Baekhyun memandangi orang-orang yang tengah mengelilingi panggung yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi arena untuk tarian erotis. Sorakan penonton dan siulan penggoda kian riuh terdengar di aula tempat _after party_ berlangsung. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengunjungi pesta semacam ini, jadi wajar saja ia sedikit risih kala menjadi salah satu audiens dari pertunjukan dua penari wanita seksi yang mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh mereka.

Ya. Pemilik acara memang sangat tidak setengah-setengah dalam menggelar acara tersebut yang memiliki tujuan untuk memberi para kolega bisnisnya nirwana dunia dalam bentuk alkohol dan wanita. Mereka bahkan tak segan menyewa penari _striptease_ yang saat ini sedang melucuti pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan dan menggoda pria-pria haus akan nafsu yang berdiri bergerombol di bawah panggung dengan gelas alkohol dan lembaran uang di tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, karena pemuda mungil itu lebih memilih untuk duduk di _bar counter_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan rak-rak di mana ratusan botol alkohol kualitas unggulan disajikan. Baekhyun mendesau malas ketika matanya tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan salah satu penari di panggung sana yang melayangkan kedipan seduktif padanya. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk memainkan ponsel miliknya yang asli sebab ia lebih memilih menghindari tatapan dari penari tersebut.

Empat puluh sembilan pesan masuk datang dari Sehun, Luhan dan orangtuanya. Seperti biasa, tidak ada pesan dari Chanyeol satupun. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang lupa memberitahu ayah dan ibunya kalau ia batal pulang. Pasalnya ia baru mendapat ponselnya yang asli kemarin saat di pesawat bersama Jiyong. Lalu jemari Baekhyun bergerak di atas papan ketiknya yang datar untuk membalasnya. Meski dengan wajah yang menunduk, Baekhyun sadar penari erotis itu masih sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

Maaf nona-nona, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai wanita seperti kalian yang secara tidak langsung menjual tubuh dengan memperlihatkan badan polos tanpa pakaian ke publik. Ditambah dengan liukan dari gerakan tubuh yang sensual, Baekhyun tetap tidak tertarik.

Tiba-tiba saja satu gelas _iced tea_ tersaji di hadapan Baekhyun yang sukses membuat dirinya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemberi minuman itu. Ponselnya dengan cepat ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket saat mendapati orang tersebut adalah kekasihnya yang brengsek dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mengekori dan menggenggam bagian belakang kemeja cokelat Chanyeol yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka dan memperlihatkan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Aku lihat kau sedang sendiri jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu, _hyung_." Ujar Chanyeol. Lalu pemuda jangkung itu mengecup bibir wanita yang dibawanya seraya membisikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Baekhyun dengar. Selang beberapa detik, wanita itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berdua.

"Aku melihatmu menangis tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengamati gerak-gerak Chanyeol yang tengah menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang tinggi untuk duduk di bangku kecil itu. Kakinya yang jenjang sedikit ditekuk di bawah _counter_ agar bokongnya dapat menyentuh permukaan _bar stool_. Seketika lidah Baekhyun kelu untuk sekedar menanggapi pertanyaan basa-basi dari Chanyeol dengan jawaban yang singkat. Seakan ada kucing yang sudah mencuri lidahnya agar ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

Chanyeol memesan satu botol vodka ke bartender yang bertugas di balik meja bar. Saat bartender tersebut mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol, pemuda itu langsung memutar tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak membalas tatapan intens yang Chanyeol fokuskan padanya. Harus ia akui, sampai kapanpun, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mampu berhenti untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona manik hitam Chanyeol yang indah. Warnanya yang kelam justru membuat Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan diri dan mengarungi bola mata kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun mencintai mata Chanyeol dan amat mengagumi keindahannya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdeham pelan, "Aku tidak….," _baik-baik saja_ , _Chanyeol_. Baekhyun menaruh jeda pada ucapannya. Nyaris ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol kalau ia tidak ingat sedang ada di mana jiwanya kini, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan katakan karena Seunghyun- _hyung_?" Tebak Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapannya dari Jiyong. Gelagat Jiyong yang tidak mau melakukan kontak mata dengannya sempat merasuki pikiran Chanyeol untuk mengatakan kalau Jiyong sekilas mirip dengan Baekhyun kala kekasihnya yang mungil itu hendak meminta sesuatu padanya atau tengah menahan rasa malu. Namun Chanyeol buru-buru mengusir pemikiran tidak masuk akal itu secepat mungkin.

 _Ini karena kau, Chanyeol-ah_. "Bukan. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat adegan menyedihkan dari film yang terakhir kali aku tonton di apar—maksudku di rumah."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah dan bola matanya yang lebar setengah menghilang karena himpitan tulang pipinya yang naik ke atas, "Aku kira kau menangisi Seunghyun- _hyung_ lagi. Tapi aku berpikir tidak mungkin karena aku melihat kalian bermesraan di belakang panggung tadi."

Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang melihatnya. Melihat fisik Jiyong dan Seunghyun yang membola kaget ketika ia melakukan ciuman panas dengan seorang wanita. Tapi, apakah Chanyeol tidak melihat fisiknya yang bersembunyi di balik dinding sekat belakang panggung yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri? Ah, mana mungkin. Chanyeol 'kan terlalu larut dalam ciuman panasnya tadi.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajukan sejuta pertanyaan yang sudah berlomba-lomba menuntut untuk dikeluarkan. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah Jiyong berikan padanya agar mereka dapat berbicara.

Kemudian ia mengawali diskusi serius mereka dengan pertanyaan, "Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?"

Senyuman Chanyeol yang tampan sekejap memudar ketika ia menyebutkan nama Baekhyun, "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu di belakang panggung yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan kekasihmu, _hyung_." Chanyeol meneguk gelas vodka setelah menuang isinya dari botol, "ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sana saat aku menghampirinya."

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan wanita asing yang baru kau ajak ke sini," Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat perubahan raut wajah yang Chanyeol tampilkan. Ia kira Chanyeol akan menunjukkan air muka penyesalan sebab telah tertangkap basah berbuat hal itu di depan dirinya –Jiyong- dan Seunghyun, tapi yang ia dapati justru cengiran lebar dengan kepuasan yang tergambarkan di dalamnya, "Apa Baekhyun tahu itu, Yeol?"

"Tidak. Untuk sekarang aku rasa ia belum tahu apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol sepersekian detik setelah Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak peduli jika perbuatannya nanti akan menghasilkan bibir yang dihiasi cairan warna merah karena robek akibat gigitan, "apa kau tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi?"

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak ingat pernyataanku tiga hari kemarin? Bahkan di memoriku masih sangat jelas saat aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun sampai sekarang."

"Ah iya. Aku tidak lupa," Baekhyun memaksakan tawanya untuk meredam rasa nyeri yang mulai muncul menjalari hatinya, "tapi aku masih tak habis pikir tentang alasanmu mencium wanita-wanita yang tak kau kenal selama ini. Padahal kau sudah punya Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat duduk Chanyeol dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar air matanya tidak lolos ke pipi, "Apa dengan memiliki Baekhyun saja tidak cukup untukmu, Yeol?

Chanyeol menuang cairan vodka lagi ke gelasnya yang kosong, "Baekhyun itu segalanya bagiku, _hyung_ ," lalu ia menggoyangkan gelasnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing batu es yang beradu dengan dinding gelas, "namun aku masih seorang pria sehat dengan tingkat hormon yang tinggi dan minta untuk dilepaskan di waktu-waktu tertentu," Chanyeol kembali menatap Jiyong yang sudah memandangnya terlebih dulu dengan binar mata terkejut, "aku butuh pelampiasan untuk pelepasanku, sementara di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin menodai Baekhyun hanya karena hasrat seksualku. Ia sangat berharga dari itu semua."

"Kalian belum pernah _melakukannya_?" Tanya Baekhyun, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Mata _hazel_ nya kemudian terfokus pada noda merah muda berbentuk bibir yang terpeta jelas di kemeja Chanyeol yang berwarna krem cerah. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengartikan makna dari noda tersebut. Nampaknya wanita tadi ingin memberitahu ke orang-orang di aula ini bahwa ia berhasil mendapatkan sesi _private_ yang panas dengan DJ tampan yang membuat tubuh mereka bergoyang empat puluh menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya terlihat lemah, "Baekhyun bilang ia belum siap untuk masuk ke _jenjang serius_. Sejujurnya aku pun juga tak ingin _merusaknya_ sebelum aku punya nyali untuk memintanya agar menikah denganku suatu saat nanti."

Sejak ia memulai pertanyaannya dan Chanyeol merespon tiap pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan, jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak secara normal. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah mesin yang memompa organ itu dengan amat cepat hingga nyaris membuat dirinya meledak akibat darah yang dialirkan ke seluruh tubuh terlalu banyak dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Pipinya merona hebat dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyambar gelas di hadapannya dan mengabaikan isi yang terkandung dalam minuman tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang telah berkencan cukup lama. Namun untuk urusan hubungan intim, Chanyeol selalu tidak lebih dari menciumnya dengan panas dan menyentuhnya di sana-sini. Mereka belum pernah menjejaki tahap selanjutnya yang merupakan inti dari sebuah hubungan antara sepasang kekasih.

Sekali waktu, Chanyeol pernah meminta izin untuk Baekhyun tentang hal itu, tapi karena usia pacaran mereka yang masih terbilang muda dan Baekhyunpun baru genap berumur dua puluh tahun pada saat itu, maka ia menolak ajakan Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalau ia belum siap. Teman-temannya bercerita bahwa tidak seperti pasangan lain yang normal, antara pria dalam praktik seks rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih bagi mereka yang berperan sebagai pihak wanita yang berarti harus menerima sesuatu untuk dipaksa melesak masuk ke lubang tubuh mereka yang sempit. Baekhyun langsung sadar jika ia adalah orang yang akan menerima dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan penjelasan dari temannya membuat ia semakin ragu untuk melakukan hal itu. Membayangkannya saja ia belum sanggup.

Baekhyun mulai merasa sedikit pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia ingat bila dirinya belum memberi tanggapan untuk Chanyeol, "Kau berencana untuk menikahi Baekhyun?"

Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat kaget kalau Chanyeol telah berpikir matang mengenai masa depan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tak ingin, tapi sungguh Baekhyun mengira jika Chanyeol menjadikannya kekasih hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan masa mudanya sebelum ia menemukan pendamping hidup yang cocok baginya kelak. Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya kalau Chanyeol nyatanya menganggap hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Wajar bila Baekhyun tidak dapat menduga-duga pemikiran Chanyeol. Karena kekasihnya telah berhenti untuk menunjukkan kepedulian dan kasih sayangnya pada Baekhyun semenjak ia memiliki pekerjaan.

"Tentu saja! Selain untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupku, memang aku bekerja untuk siapa lagi, _hyung_?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan yang ditujukan pada Jiyong. Ia memang tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang, seakan-akan apa yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya barusan ialah ucapan yang mudah dipahami semua orang.

Baekhyun hanya mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lurus ke mata _onyx_ nya yang kerap membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas. Lalu perlahan netra itu ia bawa turun dan mengamati cap bekas bibir di kemeja Chanyeol tadi.

Jika Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan bahagia dengan usahanya Chanyeol dalam mencari uang agar dapat melamarnya, Chanyeol salah. Ia salah besar.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mendengus keras dan mengeluarkan umpatan kasar di depan Chanyeol. Mendengar betapa seriusnya pemuda bertelinga peri itu terhadap hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Baekhyun sampai berencana untuk melanjutkan ke tahap pernikahan, tak dapat dipungkiri secercah rasa gembira bercokol di hatinya. Ia begitu menghargai usaha Chanyeol hingga harus bekerja keras di bar pada malam hari, hanya untuk menabung guna digunakan untuk hari-hari yang ia susun untuk bersama Baekhyun nanti.

Namun, Baekhyun menyesali kesalahan Chanyeol yang bilang kalau ia mencari orang lain untuk melampiaskan nafsu dunianya yang tidak tersalurkan selama ia bersama Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai merah nyala itu bahkan lebih memilih wanita yang tidak ia kenal untuk diajak bertarung lidah dan adegan panas lainnya yang lebih intim dibandingkan meminta pada Baekhyun untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah hormon kelakiannya yang menuntut agar dilepaskan.

Baekhyun memang mengutarakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia belum siap. Alasannya sederhana, sebab Chanyeol merupakan pacar prianya yang pertama. Dan Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sudah sangat lama, selisih beberapa bulan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Andai Chanyeol menawarkan lagi pada Baekhyun supaya mereka melakukannya, pasti Baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah akan mengangguk setuju pada Chanyeol. Iapun sama seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki keinginan untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya yang tersayang.

Chanyeol memandangi Jiyong yang tetap tertawa lepas dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Agaknya ia tidak mengucapkan kalimat lucu yang mampu membuat _hyung_ nya tertawa –karena Jiyong termasuk orang yang sukar tertawa lepas-, lantas mengapa ketua timnya itu terlihat begitu senang mendengar perkataannya barusan?

Tawa Baekhyun akhirnya surut. Ia mengusap air mata yang menitik di sudut kelopaknya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol lagi. Sepertinya minuman yang ia tenggak mulai menguasai sistem berpikirnya perlahan, "Menurutmu apa reaksi yang akan Baekhyun berikan saat tahu kekasihnya yang bejat telah mencium banyak wanita di tempat kerjanya?"

Chanyeol menaruh sikunya di atas _counter_. Ujung dagunya lalu ia letakkan di telapak tangan yang ditopang oleh sikunya tadi, "Baekhyun punya hati seperti malaikat," mata Chanyeol terlihat sedang menerawang dan membayangkan kekasihnya serta polahnya yang lugu, "aku yakin dia akan kecewa, tapi pasti memaafkanku juga pada akhirnya."

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini."

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya sehingga deretan gigi putih bersihnya bermunculan, "Aku serius. Baekhyun sangat baik hati dan pemaaf. Aku sempat berpikir dua kali apa yang telah ku lakukan di kehidupanku sebelumnya sampai bisa memacari malaikat sepertinya."

"Tidak selamanya Baekhyun bisa terus seperti itu," Baekhyun meminum minumannya dalam sekali sedot, "cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu dan kaulah yang akan menyesali saat hari itu tiba, Yeollie."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Jiyong ketika pemuda mungil di sampingnya menyebut nama panggilan yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh ia, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Chanyeol mendapati Jiyong yang tengah meminum _long island iced tea_ nya lewat sedotan yang ia apit di antara bibirnya yang tipis. Seingatnya Jiyong tak pernah memanggilnya seakrab itu meskipun mereka punya hubungan dekat sebagai _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_.

Yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut selanjutnya adalah saat Jiyong mengeluarkan sapu tangan kuning bergambar spongebob dari saku celana jeansnya. Kemudian _hyung_ panutannya itu mengambil sebongkah es batu dari dalam gelas dan membungkus benda padat tersebut dengan sapu tangannya.

Baekhyun menyeringai lucu. Ia masih belum tahu kalau minuman yang ia teguk mengandung alkohol dan faktanya Baekhyun sangat lemah terhadap minuman beralkohol. Walau dalam kadar yang paling rendah sekalipun, Baekhyun pasti akan tetap mabuk.

Baekhyun memanjangkan tangannya untuk mencapai kemeja Chanyeol yang terdapat noda _lipstick_ yang tak pernah terlepas dari pandangannya sedari tadi. Bagian sapu tangannya yang basah, ia arahkan ke noda itu dan menggosoknya menggunakan jari-jarinya secara hati-hati. Sementara Chanyeol meringis kala suhu dingin mendadak bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang hangat. Ia menatap Jiyong yang telah berdiri dan kini berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Ragu-ragu Chanyeol memanggil Jiyong. Tindakan Jiyong yang aneh membuat satu pertanyaan yang semestinya tidak mungkin, muncul di kepalanya, " _Hyung_ , apa kau benar-benar mabuk?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru tertawa lagi ditambah sekarang tangan kirinya ia bawa untuk memukul dada Chanyeol yang bidang, "Aku harus menghapus ini agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya," tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan pandangannya ikut turun ke tempat Jiyong menyentuhnya di dada, "kau jelas masih belum ingin kekasihmu tahu akan hal ini, 'kan, Yeollie?"

Panggilan itu lagi.

Kesunyian yang tak diundang dengan cepat melingkupi kedua insan yang masih berdiri berdekatan di bawah lampu temaram. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa bahu Jiyong tiba-tiba berguncang kecil dan ia pun mampu mendengar tangisan yang lirih di tengah bisingnya suasana ruangan besar itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa memastikannya karena Jiyong sejak tadi terus menatap sepatu mereka yang entah bagaimana terlihat jauh lebih menarik ketimbang wajah tampan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Chanyeol hendak bertanya, namun kesempatannya terenggut begitu saja karena tanpa peringatan sebelumnya sudah ada _blazer_ berwarna _navy_ milik seseorang yang tersampir di bahu kecil Jiyong disertai dengan sebuah lengan kokoh yang merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan yang erat.

 **-o-O-o-**

Sehabis Jiyong menghampiri bilik Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke belakang panggung tempat Seunghyun duduk terakhir kali. Ia mengintip dari balik tirai yang memisahkan ruangan depan dan ruangan belakang, dan melihat Seunghyun yang kini sedang duduk di sofa nampak seperti merenung seraya jemarinya memutar pegangan gelas _wine_ nya dan tangannya yang lain bermain layar kunci pada ponsel.

Jiyong melangkah mendekati Seunghyun dengan langkah kaki yang ia buat seringan kapas agar kekasihnya itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Namun usahanya harus berujung sia-sia sebab Seunghyun melirik Jiyong melalui ekor matanya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tampan.

Jiyong meringis karena kedapatan gagal oleh orang yang akan ia jahili. Ia diam di tempat untuk sejenak hingga Seunghyun menepuk ruang kosong di sisi sofanya, bermaksud agar pemuda mungil yang baru ia kenal kemarin duduk di sebelahnya.

Senyuman Jiyong ia pasang di wajahnya dengan sangat cerah. Bahkan melebihi sinar mentari ketika bangkit dari tempat peristirahatannya di pagi hari. Ia menghilangkan kata malu dan ragu untuk menghampiri Seunghyun yang telah menawarinya tempat duduk di dekatnya.

Jiyong sudah menduga kalau mereka pasti akan canggung. Baekhyun dan Seunghyun memang tidak saling mengenal sebelum ini. Merupakan sesuatu yang wajar apabila mereka terlihat canggung. Ditambah Seunghyun yang menggeser tempat duduknya hingga ke bagian ujung sofa. Mau tidak mau Jiyong pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Jiyong menaruh bokongnya ke sofa yang empuk dan berkata untuk mencairkan suasana, "Aku baru tahu kalau Seunghyun- _ssi_ adalah pelukis terkenal dibalik nama TOP."

Jiyong benar-benar pintar dalam memilih topik pembicaraan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Dibuktikan dengan Seunghyun yang segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ramah dan hangat. Jiyong tahu sekarang Seunghyun sedang masuk ke mode profesionalnya sebagai seorang pelukis.

"Apa Jiyong yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Seunghyun sembari menyesap winenya dari gelas. Jiyong selalu memuja bagaimana sempurnanya Seunghyun ketika ia dikombinasikan dengan cairan berwarna _maroon_ itu. Di luar dugaan, karena yang Jiyong perkirakan ialah mereka yang akan mendiskusikan tentang lukisan karya orang-orang ternama.

"Ya. Jiyong- _ssi_ bercerita banyak tentang karir kalian yang agak bertolakbelakang."

Seunghyun tersenyum terpaksa mendengar ucapan pemuda mungil nan cantik di sampingnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika dari sekian banyak momen berharga di antara ia dan Jiyong, kekasihnya itu justru menceritakan karir mereka yang membuat hubungan keduanya acap kali merenggang. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum kikuk, ia tak tahu harus merespon apa atas pernyataan Baekhyun.

Jiyong yang mengamati gerak-gerik Seunghyun, paham betul kalau kekasihnya saat ini tengah mati kutu. Ia memang sengaja memancing Seunghyun untuk berbicara terbuka padanya tentang hal yang tidak bisa ia bicarakan dengan Jiyong yang asli. Namun, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang naïf dan mudah membuka mulutnya dan mengalirkan cerita pada orang-orang yang ia anggap dekat, Seunghyun itu termasuk pria tertutup yang menyimpan segalanya seorang diri dan tidak pernah ingin berbagi, meski dengan Jiyong sekalipun.

"Oh," Seunghyun menyahut dengan singkat, tapi ia perlu tahu semua hal yang sudah kekasihnya ceritakan pada orang yang notabene baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu. Jika Seunghyun ingin menaklukan hati Jiyong lagi, setidaknya ia harus tahu duduk permasalahan yang membuat mereka mengalami kesalahpahaman, "Selain itu, apa yang Jiyong bicarakan tentang hubungan kami, Baekhyun?"

Jiyong menyeringai dalam hati sebab rencananya berhasil, "Jiyong- _ssi_ hanya berkata kalau kalian sudah jarang sekali kencan di luar rumah," Jiyong memerhatikan perubahan air muka Seunghyun yang nampak amat jelas dari jarak dekat, "ia juga mengeluh karena kau lebih memilih lukisan-lukisanmu daripada dirinya."

Bohong bila Seunghyun tidak tertohok perasaannya karena kalimat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya menurut Seunghyun, Baekhyun terlalu lancang dengan berbicara seperti itu padanya. Akan tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan hal-hal kecil semacam itu sekarang dan lebih memfokuskan pada makna dari omongan Baekhyun.

Seunghyun menghela nafas berat sebelum membalas, "Andai saja Jiyong tahu kalau aku saat ini sedang mencoba merubah itu."

"Kau ingin merubah apa?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengartikan sikapnya belakangan ini. Aku mengerti hubungan kita jadi semakin jauh karena pekerjaanku, makanya aku berniat untuk berubah sebab pada dasarnya sebagian besar ini kesalahanku."

Penjelasan Seunghyun yang sangat rinci menghasilkan Jiyong yang menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Ia tak percaya. Sungguh sepertinya telinganya sedang bermasalah sehingga perkataan yang paling ia dengar selama ini keluar begitu mudah dari bibir Seunghyun.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, Seunghyun melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan sudah memulainya dari dua hari kemarin," pandangan Seunghyun ia fokuskan pada manik _hazel_ Baekhyun yang sedang terperangah kaget, "aku meninggalkan lukisan-lukisanku yang harusnya dipamerkan kemarin dan menyerahkannya di tangan Daesung."

"Kau meninggalkan pameranmu hanya untuk ak–Jiyong?" Jiyong bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membuang formalitas untuk menyebut namanya.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Aku menelantarkan pekerjaanku demi seseorang yang nyatanya tidak menghargai usahaku ini." Seketika nada dan tatapan Seunghyun menjadi sendu.

Jiyong ingin sekali memberitahu kalau ia yang asli sangat menghargai perubahan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Seunghyun. Tubuhnya yang ada di luar sana jelas tidak akan mengerti perjuangan Seunghyun untuk berubah, karena jiwa yang ada di dalamnya adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mana peduli dengan tingkah laku Seunghyun sebab ia pun sama dengannya yang lebih menaruh perhatian pada kekasihnya yang sedang bermasalah.

Jiyong menggeleng lemah. Air matanya memaksa minta untuk turun setelah tahu bahwa Seunghyun ternyata masih mencintainya, "Aku yakin Jiyong- _ssi_ juga senang dengan perubahanmu, Seunghyun- _ssi_. Tapi mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya padamu," Jiyong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena Seunghyun akhirnya berusaha untuk merubah sikap untuknya, "seratus persen aku yakin ia pasti senang. Apalagi perkiraan Jiyong- _ssi_ tentang kau yang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi sekarang terbantahkan."

Seunghyun terkekeh pelan. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan meletakkan gelas winenya di meja kecil, "Apa aku perlu menyuarakan perasaanku setiap menit agar ia percaya kalau aku sungguh mencintainya? Terus apa gunanya kita pacaran selama tujuh tahun jika aku memang tidak mencintainya lagi?"

Jiyong pun ikut bangun dari sofanya. Permohonannya perlahan-lahan terkabulkan. Seunghyun mencintainya dan tengah berupaya memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dan mengharukan bagi Jiyong sekarang.

"Aku harus membuktikan itu pada Jiyong mulai detik ini juga," Seunghyun mendahului Baekhyun dengan langkahnya yang panjang, "aku hanya tidak ingin ia berpikiran hal-hal yang lebih bodoh dari yang kau katakan tadi."

Jiyong tak mampu untuk menahan senyumnya agar tidak merekah di wajahnya. Yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke tubuhnya yang asli.

Kedua insan itu jalan beriringan menuju aula besar. Tubuh tinggi Seunghyun lebih punya keuntungan untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya di ruangan yang minim akan lampu penerangan. Kemudian ia melihat di _bar counter_ , Jiyong yang tengah menunduk dengan tangannya yang terkepal di depan dada Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Seunghyun menghampiri mereka berdua.

Seunghyun langsung melepas _blazer navy_ nya untuk membungkus tubuh Jiyong yang gemetar. Kaos hitamnya yang tipis agaknya membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedinginan. Chanyeol menatap Jiyong dengan sarat mata yang kebingungan. Baekhyun –sebenarnya Jiyong- yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol juga mengikuti pergerakan tangan Seunghyun yang mengusap punggung Jiyong di pelukannya.

Seunghyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya menangis sesenggukan seperti ini. Ia pun penasaran sejak tadi ketika Jiyong pergi dari belakang panggung dan meninggalkannya dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk berciuman bersama orang lain. Tapi ia harus mengurungkan keinginannya karena Jiyong masih belum bersedia untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Seunghyun, ayo pulang." Jika Seunghyun tidak menajamkan indera pendengarannya, ia tidak akan mampu mendengar cicitan kekasihnya yang terdengar sangat lirih dan pelan.

Seunghyun menyanggupi permintaan Jiyong dan hendak menuntunnya keluar dengan tangan yang masih tersampir di bahu Jiyong yang sempit. Namun kalimat Jiyong yang berikutnya malah menimbulkan kedua alisnya yang tebal saling bertautan, "Aku ingin pulang. Ke Seoul. Sekarang."

 **-o-O-o-**

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Akan tetapi sikap Jiyong yang tetap pendiam sejak menginjakan kaki di rumah, menghasilkan ide-ide gila di pikiran Seunghyun berkecamuk hebat. Ia masih belum tahu alasan Jiyong yang meminta agar mereka untuk pulang lebih cepat dari rombongan.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Seunghyun akhir-akhir ini tinggal di rumahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu juga terus-terusan menawarkan diri ke Baekhyun apakah ia ingin pergi keluar untuk sekedar mencari udara segar. Tentu Baekhyun menolak. Ia tidak betah di dunia luar yang kerap membuatnya risih karena tatapan orang-orang padanya..

Memang benar jika Seunghyun yang sekarang tengah menjadi sosok kekasih yang selama ini Baekhyun idam-idamkan. Waktu luangnya yang ia sisihkan untuk bersama dengan Baekhyun, mengolah bahan makanan untuk disulap menjadi masakan yang menggugah selera makan, menemani Baekhyun di rumah tanpa banyak mengajukan pertanyaan, berpelukan di sofa seraya menonton film kesukaan, hingga berakhir di ranjang untuk tidur bersama dengan sebuah kecupan yang tidak lupa untuk didaratkan sebelum menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Baekhyun sangat tersanjung dengan perlakuan Seunghyun. Hati terkecilnya berharap agar ini semua tidak berakhir dengan cepat. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Seunghyun. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai pemuda tampan itu jika setiap apa yang mereka kerjakan berdua selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol? Ia tak henti-hentinya berandai bahwa apa yang ia lakukan akan terwujud bersama Chanyeol kelak.

Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol beberapa kali, ketika pria pemilik hatinya itu menjemput Jiyong untuk pergi ke bar bersama. Akan tetapi saat itu Seunghyun mencegah Chanyeol dengan dalih bahwa Jiyong sedang sakit dan ia perlu cuti sementara dari bekerja. Setelahnya Baekhyun tidak pernah bersua lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Ia rindu dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika di Beijing masih membekas. Ingatannya tidak mudah melupakan rentetan kejadian dari mulai Chanyeol yang memagut bibir wanita asing sampai pengakuan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun yang sangat mengejutkan. Baekhyun pun bingung apa yang semestinya ia lakukan pertama kali ketika ia balik ke tubuh aslinya nanti.

"Ji, kau sudah mengantuk?" Seunghyun datang mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat Baekhyun merebahkan diri dengan dua gelas susu cokelat yang ia bawa untuk mereka. Seunghyun bilang, ia ingin mengulang kebiasaan lama antara mereka yang sempat terlupakan akibat kesibukan masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Seunghyun yang sudah duduk di samping Jiyong pun hanya bisa mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas, "Jadi yang mana sebenarnya, hm?"

Baekhyun membalas Seunghyun dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia rindu Chanyeol sangat. Ia butuh sandaran seseorang agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi ketika mengingat kekasihnya dan sikapnya yang agak keterlaluan. Maka ia memanfaatkan kehadiran Seunghyun sebagai tumpuan untuknya menahan kerinduan itu.

Seunghyun yang peka, ikut membaringkan tubuh tingginya di sisi Jiyong. Ia menarik perawakan Jiyong yang kecil ke dalam dekapannya dan mengabaikan susu cokelat yang berangsur mendingin suhunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai sekat pemisah dirinya dengan Seunghyun. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih tahu tempat kalau baik ia ataupun Seunghyun masih memiliki kekasih yang amat disayang.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Seunghyun melonggar. Nafas Seunghyun berubah menjadi teratur dan tenang. Kaki kanan Seunghyunpun perlahan menindih pahanya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai guling. Baekhyun tahu sekarang Seunghyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan ia mendorong tubuhnya sedikit untuk terlepas dari dekapan Seunghyun.

Baekhyun membenahi anak rambut yang terjuntai di kening Seunghyun, ia berbisik pelan dengan iringan angin malam yang berhembus kencang di luar jendelanya, "Maafkan aku Seunghyun tapi aku bukan Jiyong yang kau cintai."

 **-o-O-o-**

Dua minggu berlalu. Namun Jiyong masih belum kembali ke tubuhnya yang masih berada di bawah kendali Baekhyun.

Minggu pertama Jiyong menghabiskan masa-masanya sebagai seorang Baekhyun dengan suntuk. Ia tidak pergi keluar dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktu di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia mengagumi betapa rapi dan terorganisirnya barang-barang dan perabotan yang ada di apartemen ini. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tidak memberinya kabar, tapi ia justru tidak mempermasalahkan dengan membesar-besarkan ini pada pemuda jangkung itu. Lagipula ia bingung akan bersikap seperti apa di hadapannya nanti.

Di permulaan minggu kedua, Chanyeol menjemputnya untuk dan mengajak kencan di luar. Jiyong bahagia karena ia sudah lama mendambakan aktivitas yang melibatkan udara di luar ruangan yang lebih bebas. Ketika itu di waktu senja Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah festival kembang api di sungai Han. Mereka tidak banyak bicara kala itu, namun tautan jari mereka tidak terlepas sepanjang bunga-bunga api di langit yang berwarna-warni terus bermekar saling sahut-sahutan.

Chanyeol jadi pendiam sepulangnya mereka dari Beijing. Pasti Baekhyun yang berkedok sebagai dirinya telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang fatal yang sukses membuat seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal tidak pernah diam menjadi bungkam, kendati sembilan hari sudah terlewati. Akan tetapi, setelah kencan mereka yang didominasi oleh keheningan itu berlangsung, Chanyeol tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya. Sekedar menghubungi via alat komunikasi pun tidak.

Kesepian.

Jiyong menyebut Baekhyun sangat kesepian karena ia memiliki kekasih yang jarang membagi waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua. Sedikit rasa bersyukur ia panjatkan kepada Sang Maha Pencipta sebab paling tidak Jiyong masih punya Seunghyun yang terkadang memintanya untuk menemani melukis di studio yang ada di rumah megah Seunghyun.

Kasihan sekali Baekhyun karena harus menanggung ini sendirian, padahal ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk merajut kasih dengan orang yang dicintanya, itu berarti mereka harus berbagi waktu tak peduli sesibuk apapun kegiatan yang menenggelamkan mereka berdua. Di zaman yang serba canggih seperti sekarang, harusnya berkomunikasi dengan pacar akan jauh lebih mudah bila salah satu dari mereka berhalangan untuk tidak bisa hadir di sisi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu semua. Seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang berstatus menjadi pacar hanya ketika Chanyeol membutuhkannya, pikir Jiyong.

Pantas saja kini Baekhyun sudah jengah dan berencana untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah mati sejak lama. Jiyong tidak akan menyalahkan Baekhyun kalau ia mengeksekusi keputusan itu suatu hari nanti, dan justru ia akan memaki Chanyeol karena telah menyia-nyiakan pemuda yang nyaris sempurna seperti Baekhyun.

Jiyong yang bosan di malam hari pun akhirnya kembali mengelilingi ruangan apartemen Baekhyun yang belum ia jamah. Hingga ia tiba di ujung koridor dekat dapur dan melihat sebuah pintu bercat hitam legam dengan penunjuk ruangan pribadi yang digantung di daun pintunya.

Jiyong sedikit memutar otaknya ke belakang dan mengingat perkataan Chanyeol yang memamerkan padanya kalau kekasihnya itu cukup terbilang kutu buku. Dan kini Jiyong bisa membuktikannya sendiri dengan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas di apartemen yang mana ruangan ini seharusnya adalah gudang untuk menaruh barang yang tidak terpakai. Koleksi buku yang Baekhyun punya bahkan ia tata dengan sangat apik di rak-rak yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit apartemen. Punggung bukunya Baekhyun susun sedemikian rupa dan menghasilkan warna yang sedap untuk dipandang mata. Tangga yang bisa digeser dipasang di hadapan rak tersebut untuk memudahkan pengambilan buku yang berada di rak yang jauh dari jangkauan tangan. Terdapat satu meja berukuran sedang dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Secara keseluruhan, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat pelarian dari kenyataan. Udara dari pendingin ruangan yang disetel rendah pun semakin menambah kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh perpustakaan mini ini.

Jiyong menduduki kursi yang mempunyai ukiran huruf B yang terletak tepat di depan kursi huruf C. Jiyong tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengusap ukiran dari benda tumpul yang ada di permukaan meja. Nampaknya ruangan ini sudah lama tidak dikunjungi, sebab lapisan debu tipis menyelimuti meja tersebut. Jiyong tahu betul kata-kata itu merupakan tulisan Chanyeol. Imajinasinya melayang, membayangkan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalimat-kalimat picisan itu pada Baekhyun. Ia percaya kalau Baekhyun membalasnya hanya dengan bola mata yang berputar malas, dengan imbuhan rona merah pudar yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya yang putih.

 _-Baekhyunku cantik sekali-_

 _-Bee jangan terlalu manis, please-_

 _-MyBee lebih memilih buku daripada aku-_

 _-Aku mencintai ByunBee-_

 _-Park Baekhyun-_

 _-Park C love Byun B-_

 _-Forever and Ever?-_

Jiyong baru akan membaca tulisan yang ada di atasnya, ketika suara derit pintu mengalihkan atensinya dari meja berdebu itu. Jiyong mengamati Chanyeol yang berjalan limpung ke arahnya dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. Kemudian tanpa meminta izin, pemuda jangkung itu segera menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi C di hadapan Jiyong.

Bau alkohol yang menyengat dari tubuh Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jiyong bertanya-tanya. Sebanyak apa cairan yang telah diminum Chanyeol sampai ia mabuk seperti ini? Karena Chanyeol yang Jiyong kenal adalah pemuda yang punya toleransi terhadap alkohol yang tinggi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa, tapi wajahnya masih ditelungkupkan di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia bahkan menghiraukan debu yang dapat mengotori jaket parasutnya dan memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang nampak berat di bantalan tangan.

"Aku mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak kunjung membukanya. Aku kira kau tidak ada." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Aku tidak dengar, Yeol."

"Ya aku tahu. Maka itu aku langsung masuk dan mencarimu ke dalam," Chanyeol menatap mata Jiyong dalam tepat ke pusat irisnya, "aku tahu kau pasti di sini kalau kau sedang merasa kesepian." Chanyeol mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja dan menuntut Baekhyun yang di depannya untuk menyerahkan tangannya.

Jiyong menuruti perintah Chanyeol yang mabuk. Ia sedang berperan menjadi Baekhyun sekarang, oleh karena itu Jiyong perlu mengikuti alur yang Chanyeol mainkan. Jiyong pun menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan menelusupkan ruas jarinya yang kecil ke jemari Chanyeol yang lebih besar.

Saat Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangannya lama, Jiyong tidak merasakan desiran aneh seperti yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Seunghyun. Itu pertanda yang bagus karena Jiyong tidak ingin menggantikan posisi Seunghyun di hatinya. Namun ia cukup khawatir dengan kejadian bertukar tubuh yang terjadi padanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun akan mulai menumbuhkan perasaan spesial pada kekasihnya karena Seunghyun memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi ia berusaha menepis pikiran negatif yang kerap bersarang di otaknya dengan argumen bahwa Baekhyun juga masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Bee, jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang lebih cenderung terdengar sebagai permintaan membuyarkan Jiyong dari lamunannya. Jiyong mengangkat alisnya tinggi sebab tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

"Aku akui kalau aku banyak melakukan kesalahan di belakangmu," lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Jiyong, "tapi aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Aku belum berani."

Jiyong masih terdiam dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia pun tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah dengan perkataan yang ia lontarkan. Ada hubungan orang yang sedang di ujung tanduk dan tengah dipertaruhkan di sini. Jiyong tidak bisa main-main.

"Jiyong- _hyung_ kemarin menyadarkanku."

Jiyong mengangguk. Baekhyun agaknya sukses mengutarakan isi hatinya yang kian lama terpendam pada Chanyeol. "Jiyong- _hyung_ bilang cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan meninggalkanku kalau aku tetap seperti ini."

Diam-diam Jiyong memuji omongan Baekhyun yang sangat menohok langsung ke pusat jantung. Belum sempat Jiyong merespon, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini, "Aku datang untuk meminta maaf, hik—" efek alkohol mulai mempengaruhi diafragmanya sehingga ia cegukan, "hik— aku juga ingin memintamu untuk bersabar sampai aku punya nyali untuk membongkar kebrengsekanku padamu, Bee."

Kemudian Chanyeol seketika tidak sadarkan diri dan kepalanya terjatuh begitu keras di permukaan meja. Jiyong yang mendengar suara bedebam yang dihasilkan hanya mampu mendesis, tak bisa menakar seberapa rasa sakit di kepala yang Chanyeol akan alami nanti kala ia terbangun. Dengkuran halus pun mulai terdengar beberapa saat setelahnya.

Tangan Jiyong yang masih digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol, ia gerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap tangan Chanyeol yang lebar. Volume suaranya ia kecilkan agar tidak membangunkan sang raksasa yang tengah tertidur, "Maaf tapi aku bukan Baekhyun, Yeol," perlahan Jiyong menarik tangannya dari genggaman dan beranjak keluar ruangan guna mengambil selimut untuk Chanyeol, "semoga ketika waktunya datang, kau masih belum terlambat untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

a/n: ASKJBHSJEIODLKFNSFKN CHANYEOL UPLOAD APAAN ITU WOY DI IG?! BAEKHYUNNYA JUGA! SETELAH DITUNGGU TERNYATA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN. T_T :)))

Baekhyun yang birthday tapi aku yang heboh sendiri pas liat Chanyeol ngucapin gitu di SNSnya.

tolong lah, aku gregetan banget sama momen mereka akhir-akhir ini. maniiiis betuuuul:""")

rasanya mau narik dua orang itu terus daftarin ke KUA aja/?

.

.

.rnr?


End file.
